


Bound

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Kidnapped Harry, bedrückend
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Nach dem brutalen Mord an seinen Verwandten, landet Harry in den Händen des Anführers der Mörder. Er kommt von einem Gefängnis in ein neues. Von Menschen, die ihn gehasst haben, zu einem Mann, dem er ziemlich egal ist. So lange er nur lang genug lebt, um dem obersten Anführer der Bösen zu gegebener Zeit übergeben zu werden, damit dieser ihn töten kann. Harry stehen lange Jahre in einer relativen Einsamkeit bevor, die erst dann enden werden, wenn er sterben soll. Wenn er so lange überlebt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte könnte eine Snarry-Story werden, muss es aber nicht.  
Sie ist böse, sie ist dunkel und bedrückend. Zumindest für Leser, die nicht völlig abgestumpft sind. Sie ist komplett aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben und wer sich in ihn rein fühlt, kann hier mitleiden.  
Sie ist noch nicht beendet und ich schreibe nur sporadisch daran. Weil ich es oft einfach nicht kann.  
Von all meinen Storys, die ich je geschrieben habe, ist sie (gerade am Anfang), die dunkelste. 
> 
> Wen ich hier wirklich liebe, ist Snape. Er ist böse, er ist eiskalt und... es hat zugegeben Spaß gemacht, ihn mal so zu schreiben.

Kapitel 1: Schwarze Augen

Angst. Jeder Mensch kennt das Wort. Seine Grundbedeutung: Ein ungutes Gefühl in einer als bedrohlich empfundenen Situation. Objektunbezogen im Gegensatz zur Furcht, die man meist gegen etwas Bestimmtes richtet. Laut einiger schlauer Menschen.  
Angst kennt jeder, der in der Lage ist, zu fühlen. Manche Menschen haben vor Spinnen Angst, manche vor Arbeitslosigkeit. Andere vor Geistern oder Außerirdischen. Wieder andere vor einem Weltkrieg, vor anderen Menschen, vor Krankheiten, vor dem Tod. Angst kann man vor allem haben, aber nie vor nichts. Es gibt Menschen, die meinen, keine Angst zu haben. Meist haben sie einfach Angst vor der Angst an sich.  
Jedes Baby kennt die Angst, auch wenn es sie noch nicht als solche benennen kann. Und es ist ein Gefühl, was niemals verschwindet. Ängsten kann man sich stellen, sie mutig bekämpfen oder einfach lernen, sie zu akzeptieren und mit ihnen zu leben. Wenn man alt genug ist, um sie zu verstehen.  
Aber was, wenn man noch ein Kind ist, keinen Schutz vor der Angst hat und genau fühlt, dass sie niemals enden wird? Was soll man dann tun, wenn man völlig allein ist und einem Menschen ausgeliefert, der die eigene Angst noch fördert und intensiviert, aus Freude, einen leiden zu sehen? Was soll man tun, wenn man eigentlich nur leben will und doch jeden Tag den eigenen Tod vor Augen hat? Verzweifeln? Kämpfen? Die eigene Situation hinnehmen und seine verbleibende Zeit genießen? Was kann man gegen ein Gefühl tun, was einen beherrschen will und einen verschlingt wie ein hungriges, unsterbliches Raubtier?

Er hörte das Hämmern und Rauschen. Schnell, laut und es schien ihn überrollen zu wollen. Es nahm ihm den Atem, nahm ihm die Stimme. Fast raubte es ihm die Sinne und er wäre froh gewesen, wenn sich eine Ohnmacht wie eine Decke über ihn gelegt hätte, damit er dem Grauen entfliehen konnte, was er seit einer Stunde mit ansehen musste. Aber dazu war er wohl doch zu zäh. Leider. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach ohnmächtig werden und dann vielleicht aus diesem Alptraum wieder erwachen?  
Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass es kein Alptraum war. Es war viel zu real, um ein Alptraum zu sein. Die Schreie, das Grauen, die Geräusche, die Gerüche. Jeder seiner Sinne nahm es wahr. Es war zu nah, zu echt, zu detailliert. So waren Alpträume nicht. Das hier war grausame Realität. Es war eine Realität, die ihn zu ersticken drohte.  
Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, als sein Blick sich wieder auf das Schlachtfeld richtete, was vor ihm zu sehen war. Umgestoßene Möbel, teilweise zerbrochen. Menschen, tote Menschen und jede Menge Blut. Es floss aus zahlreichen Wunden, die die Mörder den jetzt leblosen Körpern zugefügt hatten. Lachend und verhöhnend, mit den Worten, dass man es auch schnell erledigen könnte, aber so machte es mehr Spaß.  
Mit Mühe nahm er wieder einen kurzen Atemzug, als ihm schwindlig wurde, weil seine Lungen nach Luft schrien. Sein Leben war schon immer beschissen gewesen, solange er sich zurück erinnern konnte. Seine Eltern waren tot und bei seinen Verwandten war er nie willkommen gewesen. Er war nie geliebt worden, nie nett behandelt worden, aber immerhin hatte er ein Dach über dem Kopf gehabt und die Illusion einer normalen Kindheit. Klar, hatte er immer mal Prügel bezogen, aber daran konnte man sich gewöhnen. Doch jetzt war alles vorbei, das wusste er. Jetzt würde es anders werden. Er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als die fünf Menschen plötzlich im Haus gestanden hatten. Ihm völlig unbekannt, aber so bedrohlich. Sie waren einfach aufgetaucht, aus dem Nichts…  
Panisch drückte er sich an die Wand, an die man ihn geschleudert hatte, bevor sich diese Seile um ihn gelegt hatten, schneidend, viel zu eng, schlangengleich. Sie waren aus diesen Stäben heraus geschossen, die die Mörder mit sich führten. Genauso wie die unsichtbaren Messer, die gerade eben seine Tante und seinen Onkel getötet hatten.  
Er würgte leicht, als ihm übel wurde von der Hitze des Mainachmittags und dem Geruch von Blut. Hastig riss er den Mund auf und atmete lieber so. So war es besser. So bekam er mehr Luft und so ließ endlich auch das Rauschen nach, was er seit Beginn dieses Massakers ständig in den Ohren hatte. Das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes, durch seine Adern gepumpt von seinem panisch schlagenden Herzen.  
Oben im Haus splitterte eine Tür und Dudley schrie panisch. Lachen aus zwei Männerkehlen war zu hören, umfallende Möbel. Er hasste seinen Cousin, aber das hier hatte er nicht verdient. Schwere Schritte, wieder ein panischer Schrei, höhnisches Lachen, dann zerrten die Helfer den Jungen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Harry hob den Blick und sah ihn an, ihre Augen trafen sich, dann schrie Dudley wieder auf. Der Anblick seiner Eltern war einfach zu viel für einen Jungen, der nur Glück und Freude kannte. Ein Junge, der noch nie im Leben mit dem Wort Verlust konfrontiert worden war.  
“Bringt ihn endlich zum Schweigen”, knurrte der Anführer leise, doch seine tiefe Stimme war so markant, dass jeder im Raum sie hörte.  
“Darf ich ihn töten, bitte”, bettelte die einzige Frau. Ihre wilde Lockenmähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und an ihren Händen klebte das Blut der Dursleys.  
Der Anführer lächelte kalt. “Ist dein Blutdurst für heute immer noch nicht gestillt, Bella?” Er hob seinen komischen Stab und deutete auf Dudley. “Tut mir leid, dass ich dein nobles Ansinnen ablehnen muss, aber das dauert mir jetzt einfach zu lange. Avada Kedavra.”  
Ein grüner Blitz zuckte aus dem Stab auf Dudley zu, der davon getroffen wurde und leblos zu Boden sank. Harry keuchte auf, aber er schaffte es nicht, seine Augen von dem jetzt starren Blick zu lösen. Sein Cousin lag da, wie zu Eis erstarrt, aus seinem Auge rann eine letzte Träne über das dicke Gesicht.  
Harry konnte nicht mehr. Es war zuviel. Es war einfach viel zu viel für ihn. Er war erst acht Jahre alt und das hier war die Hölle. Wieso brachten sie ihn nicht um, dann hatte er es hinter sich? Wieso beschossen sie ihn nicht auch mit diesem grünen Blitz? Wimmernd krümmte er sich zusammen, insoweit die Fesseln es zuließen.  
“Mein Gott noch mal”, sagte der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren, der sich bisher eher zurück gehalten hatte, genervt und trat nach dem gefesselten Kind. “Für einen so wichtigen Gegner des Dunklen Lords ist der ganz schön nah am Wasser gebaut. So ein wenig Realität scheint ihn zu überfordern. Wir sollten ihn hier raus bringen, bevor von seinem Geist nur noch ein sabberndes Wrack übrig ist. Der Dunkel Lord mag Gegner lieber, wenn sie zumindest noch stehen können.”  
Eine Hand riss ihn in die Höhe, im nächsten Moment blickte er in zwei eiskalte, schwarze Augen, die ihm aus einem bleichen Gesicht entgegen schimmerten. “Halt die Schnauze”, fuhr der Anführer der Gruppe ihn an, jedes Wort betonend und Harry wagte nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Er fühlte Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen, fühlte die Fesseln, die ihm tief in die Haut seiner Handgelenke und Arme schnitten und dort bereits jetzt blutende Wunden hinterließen.  
“Wir sollten verschwinden. Wenn Dumbledore mit seinem Vogelorden hier auftaucht, wird es ungemütlich und er wird hier auftauchen. Schließlich will er den Jungen wieder zurück.” Der Blonde sah seinen Boss an.  
Der verzog das Gesicht zu einem sehr spöttischen und sehr überheblichen Grinsen. “Immer noch so schnell die Hosen voll, Lucius? Wenn es nach dir ginge, hätten wir uns alle in den Untergrund verzogen, anstatt das Werk des Dunklen Lords offen weiter zu führen.” Er stieß leicht die Luft durch seine Zähne, es klang wie ein Zischen. “Darum bin ich ja im Moment auch der Anführer der Todesser. Und was soll ich sagen… ich habe da eine Idee.”  
Harry merkte, dass er jetzt einfach in der Luft schwebte. Er sah die Hand des Mannes auf sich zu kommen, fühlte, wie sie sich auf seine Wange legte. Die Finger drückten in seine Haare. Dann hob der Mann mit der anderen Hand seine Waffe. Würde er ihn jetzt töten? Fast hoffte er es. Ängstlich schloss er die Augen.  
“Sie mich an, Junge, sonst sorg ich dafür, dass du es tust und das tut verdammt weh.”  
Zitternd öffnete er die Augen wieder, wurde von dem Blick aus den dunklen Augen gefesselt. “Aeternus conjunx”, zischte der Mann und im nächsten Moment legten sich feurige Ringe um sie beide. Sie dehnten sich aus, verschmolzen und bildeten eine Art Decke, die sie einhüllte. Es fühlte sich so warm an, so gut. Für eine Sekunde. Dann war es weg und der Mann ließ ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen. Hart schlug er neben seinen toten Cousin auf und rollte sich panisch an die Wand zurück. “Jetzt kann Dumbledore ja mal versuchen, ihn mitzunehmen. Ich glaub, es käme nicht so gut, wenn er ihn dabei umbringt.”  
“Heißt das, du willst dich um ihn kümmern, bis unser Herr ihn selbst töten kann?” Der Blonde verzog das Gesicht. “Das dauert noch ein paar Jahre.”  
“Muss ich wohl. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Er ist alt genug, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.”  
“Wie süß”, säuselte die Frau. “Dann bist du jetzt also der Daddy von Harry Potter.” Sie kicherte irre.  
Der Mann mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren blickte kalt auf ihn hinab. “Nein. Sicher nicht. Nennen wir es eher… Aufseher.” Er hockte sich vor ihn und Harry zuckte noch mehr zurück. “Mach mir keinen Ärger, Kleiner, sonst wirst du so leiden, wie du es dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kannst.” Langsam stemmte er sich hoch. “Verschwindet hier. Ich warte auf den Orden, kläre die neuen Fakten mit Dumbledore und dann… nehme ich ihn mit in sein neues Zuhause. Ich informiere euch dann, wo und wie ihr mich findet. Wenn was sein sollte, erreicht ihr mich dort. Die Treffen finden weiter regelmäßig statt. Keine Alleingänge, alles wird koordiniert und abgesprochen.”  
Die vier Leute verschwanden mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, indem sie sich einfach wieder in Luft auflösten, wie sie hier auch aufgetaucht waren und der Anführer setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete. Harry blieb auf dem Boden liegen, unbeachtet, verängstigt, allein, schutzlos. Und er verstand immer noch nicht, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.

Schweigen lag über dem Raum. Wie eine Statue saß der Mann am Tisch. Seine Hände lagen auf der Tischplatte, unter seiner rechten sein komischer Stab. Kein Hauch irgendeines Gefühls war in dem glatten Gesicht zu sehen. Harry war sich nicht mal sicher, ob der Mann atmete.  
Mühsam schluckte er, nachdem er sich langsam beruhigt hatte. Es war gefühlte Stunden her, dass diese Menschen sein Leben komplett zerstört hatten. Kaputt war es eh gewesen, seit seine Eltern gestorben waren, aber jetzt waren da nur noch Scherben. Tod und Zerstörung. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, fühlte die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut. So schön und wärmend. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl für das Kind. Die Sonne wanderte, die warmen Flecken veränderten ihre Position, so als streichele eine warme Hand ganz langsam über sein Gesicht.  
Er träumte, er würde im Garten liegen und drinnen kochte Petunia. Natürlich würde er nur wieder die Reste kriegen, aber Reste waren doch okay. Wenn er die Augen öffnen würde, wäre da die echte Petunia. Die, deren Gesicht mit klaffenden Wunden entstellt war und die mit starrem Blick auf ihren vom Blut ihrer Familie besudelten Boden starrte. Nein, lieber weiter träumen. Der Traum war besser als die Realität.  
Dass Vernon so grausam gestorben war, tat Harry nicht leid. Es erzeugte eine zusätzliche Übelkeit, weil er alles hautnah miterlebt hatte, aber leid tat es ihm nicht. Dafür hatte er sich viel zu oft vorgestellt, wie er den Mann selbst töten könnte. Für all das Leid, was der ihm angetan hatte, all die Gewalt, die er durch ihn erfahren hatte. Nein, Vernon tat ihm nicht leid. Aber Petunia und Dudley. Auch sie hatten nie ein Lächeln oder ein nettes Wort für ihn übrig gehabt. Aber sie hasste er nicht ganz so tief. Obwohl es keine Rolle mehr spielte, wenn man es genau nahm. Sie würden ihm nichts mehr tun. Nie wieder.  
Ein Geräusch ließ ihn die Augen aufreißen. Leute waren gekommen. Leute wie die Mörder. Menschen, die einfach so erschienen. Ein alter Mann mit einem weißen, langen Bart, der sich entsetzt umsah. Eine ältere Frau, die angewidert das Gesicht verzog, ihn kurz ansah und die Augen schloss. Ein weiterer Mann, im Alter des Mörders am Tisch, aber er sah irgendwie krank aus. Sein Haar schien schon grau werden zu wollen. Doch seine Augen waren nett. Sie waren irgendwie goldbraun und musterten ihn voller Mitgefühl und sie sahen ihn an, als würden sie sich ewig kennen. Hilfesuchend erwiderte er den Blick. Die braunen Augen schimmerten, flackerten und Harry glaubte, Tränen darin zu sehen. Echte Gefühle. Es tat so gut.  
“Mein Gott, Severus”, knurrte der alte Mann wütend und deutete um sich. “Musste das sein?”  
Harry blickte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen rüber, der immer noch ruhig dasaß und gelangweilt auf seine eigenen Hände blickte. “Hättet ihr ihn nicht hier versteckt, würden die Leute noch leben. Ihr dachtet doch nicht wirklich, dass er hier sicher ist? Beschützt von diesem lächerlichen Zauber.”  
“Hättet ihr nicht wenigstens den Jungen verschonen können, ihr verdammten Monster”, keuchte die Frau.  
“Nein”, brummte der Mann, der Severus hieß, leise. “Natürlich nicht. Wir erledigen unsere Arbeit gründlich. Sonst wäre der Dunkle Lord sehr böse, wenn er eines Tages wieder kommt.”  
“Er ist tot”, fauchte der andere Mann mit den sanften Augen. Wenn sie den Mörder am Tisch ansahen, sprühten sie vor Hass.  
“Er lebt, Remus. Sagen Sie es ihm, Dumbledore. Glauben Sie, dass er lebt oder glauben Sie, dass er tot ist?” Jetzt hob der Mann am Tisch den Blick. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein kaltes Lächeln und in seinen Augen zeigte sich eine echte Gefühlsregung. Neugier. Die Frage wollte er offensichtlich gern beantwortet haben.  
Dumbledore, der Weißhaarige, schwieg eine ganze Weile, jetzt auch gemustert von seinen Begleitern. “Ja”, sagte er schließlich. “Ich bin mir genauso sicher wie ihr, dass er zurück kommt.”  
“Dann sind wir uns ja einig.” Immer noch lächelte der Mann kalt. Er stand jetzt langsam auf. “Der Dunkle Lord mag bei dem Versuch, diesen Jungen zu töten, gescheitert sein. Irgendwie muss Lily es geschafft haben, ihren Sohn zu retten. Aber dieser Schutz oder was immer ihm das Leben gerettet hat, hält garantiert nur, bis er volljährig ist. Und bis dahin wird unser Herr sicher einen Weg zurück in diese Welt gefunden haben. Mit unserer Hilfe, wenn uns diese Gnade zuteil wird. Und dann wird er sein edles Werk vollenden.”  
“Edel?”, keuchte dieser Remus. “Menschen zu töten, ganze Familien auszulöschen, nennst du edel? Verdammt, Severus, wie kannst du mit deinem ganzen brillanten Verstand nur so verblendet sein?”  
“Schweig, du übergroßer Köter.” Die schwarzen Augen blickten ihn wütend an. Das Lächeln war weg. “Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt und ich gehe ihn bis zum Ende. Und unser kleiner Harry hier wird mich begleiten und er wird durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords sterben. So ist es ihm vorher bestimmt.”  
“Das werde ich nicht zulassen”, sagte Dumbledore ruhig und sah seinen Gegner fest an. Er hob seinen Stab und deutete auf ihn.  
Harry spürte, wie Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte. Diese Leute wollten ihn retten? Konnte das sein? Doch das dunkle Lachen zerstörte seine Hoffnung sofort wieder. Noch bevor die Worte den Mund des Mörders seiner Familie verlassen hatten.  
“Ich habe einen Zauber auf den Jungen gewirkt. Und auf mich. Er ist an mich gebunden. Schauen Sie nach, Dumbledore. Los.”  
Der alte Mann wischte mit seinem Stab durch den Raum und Harry sah wieder diese flammenden Ringe um sich und um diesen Severus auftauchen. Die Hand mit dem Stab sank langsam nach unten.  
“Reißt ihr ihn von mir weg, stirbt er. Langsam und qualvoll. Es wird Tage dauern und seine Schreie werdet ihr niemals wieder vergessen. Tötet ihr mich, stirbt er. Der Dunkle Lord mag ihn nicht töten können, aber ihr könnt es. Entscheidet euch. Entweder bleibt Harry bei mir oder ihr bringt ihn gleich um. Bei mir hätte er noch ein paar Jahre.”  
“Als dein Gefangener”, fauchte Remus und wollte auf ihn zu springen, aber der Mann und die Frau hielten ihn zurück. “Als deine Geisel? Da ist doch der Tod vorzuziehen.”  
Der Tod? Sein Tod? “Nein”, keuchte Harry leise. Wieder zitterte er. Diese ohnmächtige Wut von diesem Remus zeigte ihm, dass er verloren war. Aber verdammt noch mal, er wollte nicht sterben. Auch wenn er sich vor zwei oder drei Stunden oder wann immer seine Familie umgebracht worden war, genau das gewünscht hatte. Er war acht Jahre alt, er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt. “Nein, bitte…” Schluchzend blickte er die Menschen an. Die, die ihn retten wollten.  
Acht Augen trafen ihn. Sechs schauten ihn voller Mitleid an, zwei sehr triumphierend. “Töten Sie ihn, Dumbledore. Oder Sie, McGonagall. Oder mach du es, Remus. Ich halte euch nicht auf. Bringt ihn um. Los. Töte ein Kind, Remus.” Er lachte eiskalt. “Aber keiner von euch kann das. Keiner. Nicht mal, um ihm Leid zu ersparen, könntet ihr es. Der Dunkle Lord hat so recht. Ihr seid einfach zu schwach, einen Weg wirklich bis zum Ende zu gehen. Eure Moral und Euer Respekt vor dem Leben behindern euch. Soll ich euch zeigen, wie leicht das ist?” Er richtete seine Waffe auf ihn.  
“Nein, nein”, schrie Harry panisch. Noch zu gut hatte er den Moment vor Augen, wie Dudley gestorben war. Er wollte das nicht. Sich in seinen Fesseln windend, drückte er sich gegen die Wand. “Bitte nicht. Bitte.”  
“Schnauze. Sonst bring ich es doch zu Ende”, fauchte der Mann ihn an.  
Mit vor Panik aufgerissenen Augen lag er auf dem Boden. Die Frau trat vor ihn. Ihre Schritte waren schleppend. “Wir haben verstanden, Severus”, sagte sie mit leiser, kraftloser Stimme. “Nimm ihn mit. Möge Gott uns das irgendwann vergeben.”  
“Minerva”, sagte Remus leise, aber auch in seiner Stimme lag tiefe Resignation.  
Dumbledore straffte sich und ließ Remus jetzt los. Seine Stimme war fester. “Harry hat noch viele Jahre und Severus wird ihn vielleicht nicht gut behandeln, aber er wird überleben. Vielleicht… finden wir einen anderen Weg, ihn zu retten und euch aufzuhalten.”  
“Die Stimme der Vernunft. Gehen Sie zur Seite.” Harry sah, wie der Mann auf ihn zu kam. Seine Hand griff nach ihm und zog ihn auf die Beine. “Haltet euch von ihm fern, sonst töte ich ihn. Er wird dafür büßen, wenn ihr mir zu nahe kommt. Ich werde ihn bestrafen für jeden Angriff auf mich, für jeden noch so winzigen Befreiungsversuch. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr es erfahrt. Wir sehen uns.” Im nächsten Moment erfasste ein Schwindel seinen Körper und die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape erteilt seinem kleinen Gefangenen eine sehr, sehr deutliche Lektion fürs sein späteres Leben, auch wenn Harry das noch nicht verstehen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Absatz des nächsten Kapitels gehört eigentlich noch mit zu diesem, aber da es dort einen zeitlichen Sprung gibt, habe ich es nicht mehr hier dazu geschrieben.   
Das Kapitel ist meiner Meinung nach (bisher) das härteste und ich habe es geschrieben und danach nie wieder gelesen. Es ist mir zu hart. Aber dummerweise passt es zur Story und zu den Charakteren, vor allem zu diesem Severus Snape.   
Falls jemand überlegt, hier nicht mehr weiter zu lesen, dem kann ich sagen: Es wird ein wenig besser ab dem nächsten Kapitel. Ich nenne es mal: erträglicher.

Kapitel 2: Ausweglose Dunkelheit 

Harrys Füße prallten auf eine Wiese, er taumelte und fiel. Keuchend und würgend übergab er sich. Ein Hand zog ihn wieder auf die Beine, hielt ihn, als sein ‘Entführer’ merkte, dass er kaum aus eigener Kraft stehen konnte.   
“Apparieren ist nicht Jedermanns Sache”, sagte die spöttische Stimme kalt. “Schau dir noch mal die Sonne an, so schnell siehst du sie nicht wieder.”  
Harry blickte sich hastig um. Wie waren sie hierher gekommen? Was war apparieren? Wo waren sie überhaupt? Und wie meinte Snape die Drohung?  
Ein altes Haus lag vor ihm. Aus Stein gebaut, mitten im Nirgendwo. Irgendwie passte es gar nicht in die Landschaft. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke, oben am Giebel noch ein kleines, rundes Fenster. Drum herum Wiesen durch die sich ein Bach schlängelte, ein Stück entfernt ein kleiner See, ein dunkler Wald, in dem der Bach verschwand. Über ihnen blauer Himmel und Sonnenschein.   
Der Mann zerrte ihn mit sich, stieß ihn am Haus vorbei zu einer Tür, die schräg auf dem Boden lag und zu einem Keller führte. Hier schleifte der Schwarzhaarige ihn runter. “Du bleibst erst mal hier unten, bis du kapiert hast, wie es läuft. Und zu deinem eigenen Wohl solltest du es schnell lernen. Ich habe kein Problem, dich hier gefangen zu halten bis du 17 bist.”   
Damit wandte er sich um und ging nach oben. Die Tür fiel zu. Dunkelheit legte sich auf ihn, hüllte ihn ein. Erst nach ein paar Minuten, als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sein Geist verstanden hatte, dass momentan nichts von ihm verlangt wurde, bemerkte er, dass seine Fesseln weg waren.   
Schluchzend sank er auf dem kalten, dreckigen Boden zusammen. Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und sein Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Die Bilder kamen in ihm hoch, mächtiger und gewaltiger, Bilder von den letzten Stunden. Irgendwann schrie er. Er schrie nach seiner Mom und seinem Dad, nach Petunia, Vernon und Dursley. Er schrie verzweifelt nach Hilfe, mit der Gewissheit, dass ihm niemand helfen konnte und mit der Gewissheit, dass er ruhig schreien durfte, weil kein Mensch es hören würde, außer dem Mann, der ihn gefangen hielt. Und Harry hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass seine Schreie ihn nicht störten. Nicht im Moment.   
Alles in ihm drängte danach zu der Tür zu rennen und dagegen zu hämmern, aber dafür hatte er keine Kraft. Deshalb lag er zitternd, sich windend und schreiend auf dem Boden, bis ihn endlich eine gnädige Ohnmacht aus der Realität riss.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, merkte er drei Dinge. Er musste dringend auf die Toilette, hatte Schmerzen und Hunger. Ihm war richtig übel. Hätte er noch was im Magen gehabt, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich übergeben. Er sah sich um, aber es gab nichts zu sehen. Die Dunkelheit war vollkommen.   
Langsam stand er vom Boden hoch, wo er eingeschlafen oder ohnmächtig geworden war. Seine Augen brannten und er hatte Mühe, sie überhaupt offen zu halten. Sein Hals war wund und er konnte kaum schlucken. Seine Arme taten weh von den Fesseln, die offenen Stellen brannten wie Feuer.   
Langsam tastete er um sich und fand eine Kerze und eine Packung Streichhölzer. Unsicher öffnete er die Packung und entnahm eines der Zündhölzer. Er hatte damit noch nie hantiert und brach erst mal drei ab, bevor es ihm gelang, eines zu entzünden.   
Die Helligkeit brannte ihm so in den Augen, dass er es nicht schaffte, den Docht der Kerze damit zu erreichen, bevor er es fallen ließ, weil es ihm fast die Finger verbrannte. Sauer entzündete er ein weiteres und endlich brannte die Kerze. Er sah sich in seinem Verlies um.   
Ein kleiner Raum, die breite, stabile Holztreppe hoch zur Tür, feuchte, kalte Wände. Eine alte Matratze lag auf dem Boden, daneben stand ein Teller mit Essen in Form von zwei Scheiben Brot und eine Flasche Wasser. An der anderen Seite , direkt neben der Treppe, stand ein Eimer. Harry ging hin, nahm den Deckel herunter und erleichterte sich erst einmal. In der Schüssel mit Wasser, die daneben stand, wusch er sich die Hände.   
Dann drehte er sich um, rannte fast zu der Matratze und fiel über das Essen her. Angst hin oder her, die konnte er auch mit vollem Magen haben. Gierig schlang er alles runter. Der Teller verschwand auf magische Weise. Ängstlich nahm er die Flasche und hielt sie fest. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm so nicht weg genommen wurde. Vorsichtig trank er ein paar Schlucke.   
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Was konnte er tun?  
Er setzte sich richtig auf die Matratze, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und blickte die Kerze an. Was war nur passiert? Warum war es passiert? Und was würde jetzt aus ihm? Der Mann namens Severus wollte ihn offenbar nicht töten, nicht sofort. Er wollte ihn gefangen halten, für einen Dunklen Lord. Wer das wohl war? Wieso hatten sie seine Verwandten umgebracht? Waren diese Menschen, die seine Familie ausgelöscht hatten, auch für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich? Diese Vorstellung war grauenhaft und machte ihn wütend.   
Er verfluchte seine eigene Panik, die verhindert hatte, dass er dem Gespräch der Erwachsenen hatte folgen können. Sicher wäre es interessant, darüber nachgrübeln zu können, was sie erzählt hatten. Aber er konnte sich kaum noch an ein Wort erinnern.   
Nur an den Namen. Lily. Er war acht Jahre alt und zum ersten Mal hatte er den Namen seiner Mutter gehört. Ausgesprochen vom Mörder seiner Familie. Ausgesprochen von dem Mann, der ihn hier gefangen hielt. Damit hatte er endlich eine Information über seine Eltern. Eine einzige, die er glaubte. Eine, die mal keine Lüge war.   
Ängstlich zog er die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Er lauschte in die Stille, aber sie war vollkommen, genauso wie Dunkelheit, wenn die Kerze aus war. Kein Geräusch der Natur drang zu ihm herein. Kein Vogelgezwitschern, kein Wind. Wie war das möglich? Er wäre gern zur Tür gegangen und hätte sein Ohr dagegen gepresst, aber im Moment hielt ihn die Angst gefangen. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen und so saß er einfach da, den Rücken an die kalte, raue Wand gelehnt und sah zu, wie die Kerze runter brannte. Das Licht spiegelte sich in seiner Brille, in seinen Augen und in den Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen. 

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, suchte er panisch nach den wenigen Dingen, die ihm Halt und Sicherheit gaben. Aber er fand nichts. Die Kerze, Essen, seine Wasserflasche, er fand es nicht wieder. Sein Atem ging keuchender.   
Wände, ein Steinboden, sonst war da nichts. Immer panischer stemmte er sich hoch und stolperte durch die Dunkelheit. Er lief immer wieder gegen die Mauern, schürfte sich Arme, Beine und das Gesicht auf, fiel zu Boden, kroch dort weiter.  
Irgendwann schrie er panisch nach seinem Entführer. Doch niemand kam. Niemand half ihm. Niemand rettete ihn. Wieder lief er los, seine Beine zitterten so, dass er sich kaum halten konnte. Weinend irrte er durch den Raum. Bis er irgendwann wieder auf seiner Matratze lag. Keuchend rollte er sich hier zusammen und weinte. Die Tränen brannten auf seiner aufgeschürften Wange, alles tat ihm weh.   
So lag er da. Ewig, Stunden, wie es ihm vor kam. Und wieder lauschte er nach Geräuschen. Die Stille tat ihm in den Ohren und im Kopf weh. Es war unerträglich, sie hören zu müssen. Wieso war es hier unten so furchtbar still? Er hatte die Tür doch gesehen. Sie war nicht so dick. Wieso ließ sie nichts durch?  
Er merkte, dass er dringend auf die Toilette musste, hatte schon Bauchschmerzen, aber er wollte nicht weg von seiner Rettungsinsel. Er fand doch den Eimer eh nicht. Deshalb hockte er sich irgendwann einfach neben seine Matzratze, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Mit einem Taschentuch, was er noch in seiner Hosentasche fand, säuberte er sich notdürftig und ließ sich dann wieder auf seine Ruhelager fallen. Den Gestank ignorierend, schloss er die Augen. Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und schlief so irgendwann ein. 

Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er immer noch auf seiner Matratze, aber seine Hand hielt etwas umklammert. Das kleine Schächtelchen mit den Streichhölzern. Wie war das denn in seine Hand gekommen? Hatte es die ganze Zeit neben seiner Matratze gelegen und er hatte es beim letzten Mal Suchen einfach wegen seiner Panik nicht gefunden? Es war egal. Eilig zündete er eines an und schloss hektisch die Augen, als die Flamme ihn wieder blendete. Drei Zündhölzer brauchte er dieses Mal, bevor er endlich so viel sehen konnte, dass er die Kerze fand, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand.   
Eine ganze Weile hockte er neben der kleinen Lichtquelle und sah sie dankbar an. Endlich wieder Licht. Endlich wieder Orientierung. Endlich ein wenig Wärme.  
Zitternd nahm er die Kerze hoch und sah sich um. Der Boden war sauber. Neben seinem Bett waren keine Spuren mehr zu sehen von seiner… Notaktion. War dieser Severus hier unten gewesen und hatte das beseitigt? Aber wieso hatte er ihn dann nicht bestraft? Und wieso hatte er ihn nicht geweckt? Auch wenn der Mann ein Mörder war, hätte Harry ihn gern gesehen. Nur für ein paar Sekunden in die kalten Augen geblickt, nur ein oder zwei Worte gehört. Alles war besser als diese Einsamkeit, aus der nichts als Angst geboren wurde.   
Er ging zu seinem Eimer und blickte hinein. Er war funkelnd sauber, das Wasser in der Waschschüssel war frisch und klar. Er stellte die Kerze auf die Stufen, pinkelte in den Eimer und deckte den Deckel drauf. Dann wusch er sich die Hände. Er nahm seine Kerze wieder, wollte sich umdrehen, doch dann hob er noch einmal den Deckel und leuchtete in den Eimer. Er war sauber und leer.   
Harry konnte selbst in diesem Moment nicht anders, als das irgendwie ziemlich cool zu finden.   
Er wandte sich wieder seiner Matratze zu, doch dann drehte er sich zur Treppe um. Natürlich konnte er nicht fliehen, aber er musste es wenigstens mal versuchen. Der Form halber, wie Tante Petunia immer gesagt hatte. Er hatte den Spruch nie verstanden. Jetzt tat er es.   
Langsam stieg er die Stufen nach oben, stellte die Kerze ab und stemmte die Hände gegen die Tür. Sie war wie zugemauert. Nicht ein Stück bewegte sie sich. Er bog den Kopf, drückte das Ohr dagegen. Angestrengt hielt er den Atem an und versuchte, irgendetwas wahr zu nehmen. Aber da war nichts. Er konnte nichts hören, außer dem Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes und dem Klopfen seines Herzens.   
Niedergeschlagen ging er zu seiner Matratze zurück und setzte sich darauf. Hier stand der Teller, darauf Brot und seine Flasche, voll mit Wasser. Er aß, trank und lehnte sich wieder zurück.   
Im flackernden Licht sah er sich seine Arme an, die voller Schürfwunden waren. Die Abdrücke der Stricke waren immer noch zu sehen, allerdings blasser, die offenen Wunden waren verkrustet, heilten. Wie lange er hier wohl schon war? Sein Zeitgefühl war völlig weg. Alles war so eintönig, so schwarz.   
Und viel wichtiger war ohnehin die Frage, wann kam er hier raus? Was, wenn Severus ihn nie wieder raus lassen würde? Wenn er hier auf seinen Tod warten musste? Jahre… er wurde erst in 8 Jahren und ein paar Monaten 17. Das war noch mal so lange, wie er schon gelebt hatte. 8 Jahre hier unten in diesem Keller, in der Stille und Schwärze…   
Wieder schnürte ihm Angst die Kehle zu. Um sich abzulenken, fing er an, die Steinwand anzusehen. Sie war zum Glück nicht verputzt. So konnte er die Steine zählen. Das war besser, als nichts zu tun. Besser als denken.   
Als er damit fertig war, blickte er wieder in die Flamme und fing an zu träumen. Bis das Licht aus ging und die Dunkelheit über ihn her fiel wie ein Raubtier. Die Schachtel mit den Streichhölzern schob er unter die obere Ecke seiner Matratze. Dort würde er sie beim nächsten Aufwachen hoffentlich wieder finden. Den Kerzenhalter stellte er an die Wand daneben. Mit der Hand suchte er die Wasserflasche, aber sie war fort. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. 

Ein paar Tage ging das so ganz gut. Tage… Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob es wirklich Tage waren. Es war halt die Zeit, die er halbwegs wach zwischen seinen langen Schlafphasen verbrachte. Er schlief sehr viel, auch wenn die Alpträume immer schlimmer wurden.   
Aber Schlafen war besser als wach dieses Grauen erleben zu müssen. Der Schlaf endete irgendwann, die Alpträume mit ihm. Wenn er wach war, wusste er wieder, wie die Realität aussah und dass sie nicht enden würde. Wenn er wach war, sehnte er sich nach einem Menschen. Selbst die Art, wie sein Onkel ihn früher behandelt hatte, war besser als das. Er fing an sich sogar nach den Schlägen zu sehnen, denn so war er wenigstens mal von einem anderen Menschen berührt worden.   
Die Einsamkeit, die Stille, seine Angst vor jedem neuen Aufwachen, es wurde immer schlimmer. Es schien ihn zu erdrücken. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, überhaupt keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und hier unten zu ersticken.   
Irgendwann war die Angst zu übermächtig. Irgendwann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus, nur herum zu sitzen und zu warten und so trommelte er gegen die Tür. Er schrie den Namen seines Entführers, bis er so heiser war, dass er kein Wort mehr heraus bekam und kratzte mit den Fingernägeln über die Holztür, bis sie abbrachen und bluteten. Wütend und voller Panik trat er gegen die Treppe, warf den Eimer und die Waschschüssel durch den Raum, brach irgendwann völlig entkräftet zusammen auf dem kalten Boden zusammen und weinte sich in den Schlaf.  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich sehr komisch. Er merkte, dass sein Bein entsetzlich weh tat, ebenso seine Finger. Und er merkte, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Mühsam tastete er nach seinen Streichhölzern, entzündete die neue Kerze. Alles war wieder ordentlich. Er verfluchte es mittlerweile. Diese Ignoranz seines Leidens war grausam. Egal was er tat, wie es ihm ging… an jedem neuen Morgen war der Keller wieder so wie am Tag zuvor. Nichts änderte sich. Es war immer wieder gleich. Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob die Tage wirklich vergingen. Vielleicht begann sein erster Tag hier einfach immer wieder von neuem… Ein ewig gleicher, realer Alptraum.  
Wimmernd schob er die Decke von seinen Beinen und blickte auf sein rechtes Bein hinab. Sein Schienbein war offen. Die Wunde war verkrustet, geschwollen und heiß, als er die Hand leicht darauf legte. Und sein Knöchel war rotblau und dick geschwollen. Na da hatte er ja ganze Arbeit geleistet.   
Schluchzend ließ er sich auf sein Kissen zurück fallen. Er zog die Decke wieder hoch, weil er irgendwie fror. Seine Stirn glühte. Vielleicht würde er jetzt doch sterben. Aber dann hatte er es wenigstens hinter sich. 

Er schlief ein, wachte wieder auf, schlief wieder ein. Kaum nahm er noch was wahr, war nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Kerze zu entzünden. Er aß nicht mehr, trank nichts mehr. Seine Lippen trockneten aus und sprangen auf. Er zitterte so sehr, dass er kaum still liegen konnte, spürte, wie er sich mehrfach in die Hosen machte, aber er starb nicht. Irgendwie hielt ihn Snape am Leben, auch wenn er nicht ein einziges Mal hier unten war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel beginnt in dem dunklen Keller, in dem ich Harry am Ende des letzten Kapitels zurück gelassen habe. Es ist sicher verständlich, dass er sich freut, als Snape endlich auftaucht und mit ihm spricht. Aber ob es wirklich besser ist, was der Mann ihm zu sagen hat... ich denke ja. Weil die Isolation für ein hilfloses Kind sicher Schlimmer ist als alles andere.

Kapitel 3: Das Zimmer unterm Dach

Harry saß dicht an die Mauer gelehnt und nippte an seiner Wasserflasche. Seine Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit. Das Licht brauchte er nicht mehr, entzündete es nicht mehr. Aber jeden Tag brannte doch eine Kerze ab und so verloren seine Augen nicht die Fähigkeit, Licht überhaupt zu ertragen.  
Sein Gefängnis kannte er. Er wusste inzwischen, dass er vom Rand seiner Matratze genau acht Schritte gehen musste, dann stieß er gegen die Mauer gegenüber. Er wusste, dass es 15 Schritte bis zum Eimer und zur Treppe waren. Er wusste, wo sein Teller stand und seine Trinkflasche. Und er wusste, dass er sich das Wasser einteilen musste. Wenn es alle war, bekam er erst etwas, nachdem er wieder lange genug geschlafen hatte.  
Wasser und Brot. Er konnte den Geschmack nicht mehr ertragen, aber doch aß und trank er jeden Tag mechanisch und wie ferngesteuert.  
Er roch nicht mehr den Gestank, den er verströmte, weil er sich nicht mehr wusch und seine Sachen nicht ein Mal hatte wechseln können. Es war ihm egal geworden. Er kratzte sich nicht mal mehr, weil sein abgestumpfter Körper auch das Jucken nicht mehr wahr nahm.  
Er zählte keine Steine mehr, er träumte nicht mehr. Weder mit offenen, noch mit geschlossenen Augen. In ihm gab es nur noch einen Gedanken, nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken. Hier raus zu kommen. Irgendwann. Und dass Gewalt nicht half, hatte er gemerkt. Er hatte sich damit nur selbst geschadet.  
Die Wunde an seinem Bein war verheilt, hatte aber eine hässliche Narbe zurück gelassen, die er fühlen konnte, wenn er darüber strich. Sein Knöchel war wieder gesund und er konnte gut auftreten.  
Langsam stellte er die Flasche ab, zog die Beine wieder an und legte das Kinn auf die Knie. Und wartete. Er wusste mittlerweile ungefähr, wie lange er hier unten war. Denn er ging davon aus, dass seine Wasserflasche nur ein mal am Tag gefüllt wurde. Und das war heute beim Aufwachen zum 64. Mal passiert. Wie lange er im Fieber gelegen hatte, wusste er nicht und die Tage vorher rechnete er nicht mit. Aber ungefähr eine Vorstellung hatte er, wie lange er hier schon in der Dunkelheit saß.  
Er kannte nur noch das Warten und die Dankbarkeit für die Übung, die er hatte. Denn auch Vernon und Petunia hatten ihn eingesperrt. Nie so lange, nie in so einen stillen Raum, aber er war es irgendwie doch gewöhnt. Und sie hatten ihn am Ende immer wieder raus gelassen und auf dieses Muster baute Harry. Er kam hier raus. Er musste nur lange genug warten. 

Als er das leise Knarren hörte, erschrak er. Er kannte jedes Geräusch hier unten, alle nur von ihm hervor gerufen, wenn er etwas tat. Dieses eben war neu. Unbekannt. Aber es macht ihm Hoffnung. Alles, was hier unten neu war, war Hoffnung.  
Und tatsächlich. Die Tür öffnete sich. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er schob sich langsam von der Wand weg. Schob sich kriechend und blinzelnd auf das Licht zu, welches durch den Spalt in seinen Keller fiel. Endlich. Es war vorbei. Er hatte es doch gewusst, dass er hier raus kommen würde.  
Der Spalt wurde größer. Das rote Licht heller. Hell, viel zu hell für seine Augen, aber er konnte sie nicht schließen.  
“Komm raus”, hörte er die Stimme und kroch über den Boden hastig und ungeschickt auf die Treppe zu. Er konnte nicht stehen, dafür war er zu schwach und zu aufgeregt. Seine Beine hätten ihn nicht getragen. Mühsam kroch er die Stufen empor und fiel auf den Rasen.  
Er fühlte den leichten Wind, fühlte die Hitze des Tages wie eine Decke um sich herum. Er fühlte die Wärme des Bodens unter sich, das Gras, was ihn streichelte und piekste. Ein Laut entrann seiner Kehle. Irgendwas zwischen einem irren Lachen und einem verzweifelten Aufschluchzen, während er die Hände in den Rasen krallte.  
“Wir zwei werden uns jetzt unterhalten, Harry”, sagte die dunkle Stimme, die er sich so oft herbei gesehnt hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der langen Stille oder an seinem dringenden Wunsch, jemanden zu hören, aber die Stimme klang sanfter als beim letzten Mal. “Allein deine Reaktion auf meine Worte wird entscheiden, ob du wieder in den Keller musst oder woanders wohnen darfst.”  
Wieder in den Keller? Er schluchzte panisch, krallte die Hände fest in das Gras, so als könne er sich daran festhalten. Nein. Er wollte nicht wieder in den Keller. Er wollte nicht wieder in die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit.  
Mühsam hob er den Kopf und sah an dem Mann empor, der hoch über ihm aufragte, ganz in Schwarz und mit einem drohenden Blick in den Augen.  
“Ich heiße Severus Snape. Wenn du mich ansprichst, wirst du Mister Snape oder Sir sagen, verstanden?”  
“Ja, Sir”, krächzte Harry, nuschelnd, ungeübt aufgrund des langen Schweigens. Langsam schob er sich vom Boden in eine halb sitzende, halb kniende Position hoch.  
“Das hier ist ein Zauberstab. Ich bin ein Zauberer, genau wie die meisten Menschen, die du kennst. Deine Tante, dein Onkel und dein Cousin waren Muggel, Nichtmagier. Auch du bist ein Zauberer, wenn auch ein untrainierter und schwacher.”  
Er spürte diesen Stich in seiner Brust, als der Mann seine letzten Opfer erwähnte. Zauberer… wollte Severus Snape ihn veräppeln? Aber warum sollte er? Und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selber war, hatte er sowas geahnt. Er war in seinen Phantasien und Träumen irgendwo zwischen Magier und Alien geschwankt. Aber Zauberer war besser als Alien.  
“Ich habe auf dich einen Zauber ausgesprochen, so dass du an mich gebunden bist. Du kannst nicht fliehen. Verstehst du das?” Er hockte sich vor ihn.  
“Ja, Sir”, wisperte der Junge und nickte leicht.  
“Du kannst nicht fliehen”, wiederholte Snape ernst, aber ruhig. “Ich weiß in jeder Sekunde, wo du bist. Und wenn du so dumm sein solltest, es zu versuchen, dann werde ich dich dafür bestrafen. Ich werde dir sehr weh tun, dagegen waren die Schläge deines Onkels ein Witz. Ich weiß, wie man Menschen sehr weh tut. Und… ich mache es gern.”  
Harry war verwirrt. Die weiche Stimme, der ruhige, sanfte Blick und dazu diese eiskalten Worte. Ihm rieselte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er blinzelte, weil das Licht der untergehenden Sonne immer noch in seinen Augen brannte, auch wenn sie hier im Schatten des Hauses waren. “Verstanden, Sir”, hauchte er.  
“Wenn du ein einziges Mal versuchst, zu fliehen, dann wirst du wieder in den Keller kommen und dieses Mal nicht für zweieinhalb Monate, sondern bis zu deinem 17. Geburtstag.”  
Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. “Bitte nicht, Sir”, flehte er heiser. “Bitte nicht wieder in den Keller.”  
“Es liegt ganz allein an dir, Harry”, sagte er ruhig. Es klang wie ein Versprechen. Eines, was man glauben konnte. “Also denke immer an meine Worte, bevor du Dummheiten machst.”  
“Bestimmt”, schwor er hektisch. “Ich laufe nicht weg”, sagte er und senkte den Blick. “Wohin denn auch…”  
Der Mann stand auf. “Das siehst du richtig. Du bist ganz allein auf Welt und würdest untergehen. Keiner hilft dir. Die Bösen bringen dich einfach zu mir zurück und die Guten haben zuviel Angst, etwas zu tun. Selbst wenn dich keiner zurück bringt, am Ende finde ich doch und der Dunkle Lord wird dich töten. Du wirst sterben, mit 17 oder etwas später. Niemand kann dich retten. Aber wie du die Zeit bis dahin verbringst, entscheidest du allein. Bist du gehorsam und artig, kannst du sowas wie ein Leben haben. Gehst du mir auf die Nerven, greifst mich an oder versuchst zu fliehen…” Er deutete auf den Keller.  
“Ich lauf bestimmt nicht weg”, versprach er wieder hastig.  
Der Mann lachte leise. “Doch, wirst du. Du wirst älter werden und unvernünftiger. Der Drang nach Freiheit und der Wunsch zu Überleben wird stärker werden in dir. Du solltest um deinetwillen einfach versuchen, das so lange wie möglich hinaus zu zögern. Ich habe kein Problem, dich als sabberndes Wrack an den Dunklen Lord zu übergeben. Hauptsache, du atmest noch allein und dein Herz schlägt.”  
Langsam wurde Harry ruhiger. Gut, er war hier definitiv gefangen. Aber die Aussicht, durch Gehorsam dem Keller zu entgehen, war gut. In seinen Augen war es das Beste, was er im Moment erwarten konnte. Und er war dankbar für diese Hoffnung.  
“Zieh dich aus”, forderte Snape.  
Harry tat es ein wenig unsicher und legte die Sachen auf einen Haufen, der im nächsten Moment in Flammen aufging. Dann trat der Mann mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zu und richtete ihn auf seinen Gefangenen. Wasser schoss daraus hervor und ergoss sich über ihn. Kaltes Wasser. Harry wusch sich zitternd.  
“Ich will nicht wieder erleben, dass du so dreckig bist”, knurrte der Mann. “Ich dachte, deine Tante hätte dir Sauberkeit beigebracht.”  
“Ja, Sir”, prustete Harry und rubbelte sich durch die Haare.  
Als der Wasserstrom aus dem Zauberstab versiegte, nahm er das Handtuch, was Snape ihm vor die Füße warf und rubbelte sich damit trocken. Dann zog er den schwarzen Umhang über, der auf dem Rasen erschien. Er nahm seine Brille ab und bemerkte, wie der Mann sie ihm aus den Händen nahm und eine Sekunde später wieder auf die Nase schob. Sie war jetzt nicht nur blank geputzt, sondern auch noch ganz.  
“Danke, Mister Snape”, wisperte Harry leise.  
Der Mann sah ihn kurz an, dann winkt er, ihm zu folgen. Harry lief hinter ihm her um das Haus herum und sie betraten es. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu sehen als den dunkel getäfelten Flur mit dem alten Läufer, der zu einer Treppe führte. Dort ging es hoch in den zweiten Stock und zu einer Leiter, die ganz nach oben unters Dach führte.  
“Dort oben ist dein neues Zimmer. Es ist nicht ganz so groß wie der Keller, aber ich denke, es wird dir besser gefallen. Sei gehorsam”, mahnte er drohend. “Dann kannst du es lange bewohnen. Und jetzt geh hoch. Solange ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass du vernünftig bleibst, wirst du das Zimmer nicht verlassen. Sehe ich dich hier unten im Haus…”  
Harry nickte verstehend. “Keller”, wisperte er leise. “Verstanden, Sir.” Gehorsam kletterte er die Leiter empor, öffnete die Luke über seinem Kopf und betrat sein neues Zimmer. 

Es war brütend heiß, aber es war so schön nach den Monaten in der Dunkelheit, dass ihm vor Dankbarkeit die Tränen kamen. Schluchzend sah er sich um. Neben der Luke, die nach unten führte, stand ein Tisch, ähnlich einem Schreibtisch, davor ein alter, aber bequem aussehender Drehstuhl mit Armlehnen. Auf der andere Seite war eine Tür. Es gab zwei Fenster, eines nach vorn zur Eingangstür raus, eines nach hinten, ein Bett, einen Schrank und ein Regal. Er blickte in den Schrank und fand darin verschiedene Sachen von Jeans über Umhänge, Pyjamas bis hin zu Jogginganzügen. Das Regal war noch leer. Vielleicht konnte er es füllen. Snape hatte ihm ja erklärt wie. Durch Gehorsam.  
Er ging zum Bett. Es war weich und bequem, das Bettzeug roch frisch und sauber. Lächelnd lief er zu dem Fenster, durch welches die Sonne hinein schien, jetzt nur noch ein Stück über dem Horizont stehend. Dort draußen war der Wald zu sehen und der kleine See. Er riss das Fenster auf und genoss den leichten Wind. Vögel zwitscherten, Grillen zirpten. Er konnte durchatmen. Davon hatte er all die Tage geträumt. Licht, Luft und endlich wieder Geräusche. Auch wenn sie ihm so laut vorkamen, dass ihm fast die Ohren schmerzten, genoss er jeden Ton.  
Schnell öffnete er auch das andere Fenster und der Wind wurde stärker, zog durch die runden Öffnungen und nahm die Hitze des Tages mit raus. Er bemerkte die Haken an den Fenstern und hakte sie eilig fest, damit sie nicht eventuell zuschlugen. Sowas konnte bei Durchzug passieren, das hatte er schon gelernt. Ganz sicher war es Snape nicht Recht, wenn er hier oben Lärm machte. Sein Onkel hatte es auch gehasst, wenn er Geräusche gemacht hatte und so zeigte, dass er existierte. Snape schien so ähnlich zu denken.  
Harry öffnete die Tür neben der Luke und blickte in das winzige Bad. Ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette, eine Dusche, ein kleines Fenster für Licht und zum Lüften. Er sah die Zahnbürste und die Zahnpasta und putzte sich erst mal die Zähne. Dann blickte er in den Spiegel.  
Seine Augen wirkten seltsam stumpf, Tränen glitzerten darin. Sie lagen tief in den Höhlen, schwarze Ränder waren darunter. Sein Gesicht war schmal und eingefallen, seine Lippen aufgesprungen und stellenweise ein wenig blutig. Bemitleidenswert, fand er. Schlimmer als er jemals bei seinen Verwandten ausgesehen hatte. Aber wie auch dort würde er hier kein Mitleid finden. Keine Wärme, keine Liebe, keinen Respekt.  
Er ging zurück in das Zimmer, als die Luke aufging. Hastig zog er sich zum Bett zurück, um ja keinen bedrohlichen Eindruck zu erwecken. Er setzte sich, die Hände auf die Oberschenkel gelegt und blickte Snape an, der zu ihm hoch geklettert kam.  
‘Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich war ganz artig. Ich habe wirklich nichts gemacht’, dachte er die ganze Zeit, während der Mann sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihn musterte.  
Der Wind spielte mit einer der dunklen Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht gerutscht war, zerrte leicht an dem leichten Shirt, was er trug. Intensiv blickten ihn die dunklen Augen an und Harry fragte sich, ob der Mann Gedanken lesen konnte.  
‘Ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht’, schwor er gedanklich.  
Ein leichtes Nicken, wirklich eine Reaktion auf seine panischen Gedanken? Harry war sich unsicher. Er hielt die Luft an, wartete, was jetzt passieren würde. Aber nichts passierte, außer dass der Mann ihm wortlos einige Dinge auf den Tisch legte und wieder nach unten verschwand. Bevor die Luke sich schloss, sagte er noch: “Happy Birthday, Harry Potter.” Es klang höhnisch. Dann war er wieder weg.  
Harry starrte auf die Luke. Heute war sein Geburtstag? Heute war schon der letzte Julitag? Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie unglaublich viel Zeit er in dem Keller verbracht hatte. Langsam ging er auf den Tisch zu. Dort lagen mehrere Sachen. Ein Block und ein paar Bleistifte, ein kleiner Hammer und ein Nagel, ein Kalender und eine Packung, auf der ‘Bertie Botts Bohnen sämtlicher Geschmacksrichtungen’ drauf stand. Geburtstagsgeschenke…  
Der Glückwunsch war ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen und tat weh. Und doch… Seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, als er über die Sachen strich. Severus Snape hatte seine Verwandten ermordet, er hatte ihn monatelang eingesperrt und hielt ihn hier nur, um ihn an einen Mann auszuliefern, der ihn töten wollte, warum auch immer. Aber… er schenkte ihm etwas zum Geburtstag. Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte sich niemand mehr um seinen Geburtstag geschert. Und ausgerechnet dieser Mann tat es. Vielleicht um ihm weh zu tun, aber… Das war mit Abstand das Netteste, was jemals jemand für ihn getan hatte an seinem Geburtstag. Es war so verwirrend. Harry wusste nicht, wie er seine Gefühle einordnen sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er überhaupt fühlte.  
Schluchzend setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und schlang die Arme um seine Geschenke. Er fühlte das kalte Umschlagblatt des Blocks auf seiner Wange, den Hammer in seinen Fingern. Wimmernd umklammerte er ihn. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man beschenkt wurde. 

Er brauchte eine Weile um sich einigermaßen zu fangen. Wieder sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war schöner als sein altes bei den Dursleys. Und dort war er auch ein Gefangener gewesen. So hart es klang, es ging ihm momentan hier besser. Und die Erkenntnis war wieder ein Schlag in Gesicht.  
Schluchzend stand er auf, schob den Stuhl an die Wand, kletterte vorsichtig darauf und hämmerte ungeschickt den Nagel durch die Tapete. Ein wenig Angst hatte er, dass er das nicht durfte… die Wand beschädigen, Krach machen. Aber weil Mister Snape ihm die Sachen ja selber hingelegt hatte, war er halbwegs sicher, dass er es ausnahmsweise mal durfte. Dann blätterte er den Kalender durch, der mit Bildern von Tierbabys gefüllt war und suchte den Juli. Er hängte ihn auf und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Er war glücklich. Verwirrt, verängstigt, allein und doch glücklich.  
Langsam schob er den Stuhl wieder zurück auf seinen Platz, legte die Stifte ordentlich neben den Block und nahm die Packung mit den ‘Bohnen’. Es waren tatsächlich bohnenförmige… Dinger. Offenbar essbar. Vorsichtig biss er in eine hinein. Es schmeckte ganz stark nach Sahne. Er liebte Sahne. Vor allem nach all der Zeit Wasser und Brot.  
Genüsslich aß er sie auf und nahm sich eine zweite. Diese schmeckte nach Pflaume. Das war ja lustig. Am liebsten hätte er alle angeknabbert, nur um zu testen, wonach die noch schmeckten. Das war eine tolle Ablenkung. Aber er riss sich zusammen und hob sie auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das nächste Mal Süßigkeiten bekommen würde. Etwas, was auch nicht neu für ihn war, denn bei den Dursleys hatte er nur ganz selten mal ein paar alte Reste bekommen. Wobei, es war doch neu… Denn hier hatte er ja die ganze Packung für sich allein. Er hatte vielleicht nicht viel. Einen Kalender, ein paar Süßigkeiten, einen Block, ein Zimmer. Aber es war seins und wenn er gehorsam war, würde Snape es ihm nicht wegnehmen. Das glaubte er dem Mann. Wieder fühlte er tiefe Dankbarkeit.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen. “Ich habe Durst”, wisperte er leise. Im nächsten Moment stand eine Flasche mit Wasser auf seinem Tisch. “Danke”, hauchte er und trank gierig. Als er die Flasche abstellte, war sie immer noch bis zum Rand voll. Offenbar brauchte er nicht mehr sparen.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten ein wenig um das Gespräch. Magie war toll, fand er jetzt. Er konnte das auch lernen, Snape hatte ja gesagt, er war auch ein Magier. Ob er es ihm irgendwann beibringen würde? Oder war das zu gefährlich, weil er ja dann versuchen könnte, mittels Magie zu fliehen? Aber gegen einen Magier wie Severus Snape hatte er eh keine Chance. Das wusste er in seinem Alter schon genau, das wusste Snape.  
Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Draußen war es jetzt fast dunkel, für seine Augen war das gut und am Himmel sah man einzelne Sterne funkeln. Harry hatte noch nie Sterne gesehen. Nicht so klar und so nah zumindest. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass Sterne die Augen von Engeln waren, aber wenn seine Eltern doch Engel waren und auf ihn hinab blickten, wie konnten sie dann all sein Leid zulassen? Mittlerweile hatte gelernt, dass Sterne keine Engel waren. Dass seine Eltern ihn nicht beschützten. Er hatte gelernt, dass er allein war. Er hatte niemanden, bis auf den Mann, der ihn hier gefangen hielt. Der Mann mit den bösen Worten, die aber zumindest offenbar ehrlich waren.  
Er schloss die Augen und fühlte den Wind, der über sein Gesicht streichelte und seine Tränen trocknen wollte. Allein dieses Gefühl sorgte dafür, dass er wieder anfing zu weinen. 

Irgendwann, es war tief in der Nacht, zog er sich langsam aus, schlüpfte in ein leichtes T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts und legte sich ins Bett. In das weichste, tollste Bett, was er jemals gehabt hatte. Mühsam kämpfte er die Angst in sich nieder, als er die Augen schloss und Dunkelheit ihn umfing. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er fühlte wieder die kalten Mauern um sich herum, den kalten Boden, roch den Geruch des Kellers. Er hatte solche Angst, morgen früh erneut in der ewigen Finsternis und in dieser absolut erdrückenden Ruhe aufzuwachen.  
Er sprang wieder hoch, rollte sich eine Wolldecke, die unten im Schrank gelegen hatte, zusammen und nahm sie in die Arme. Er kuschelte sich dagegen, roch das frische Waschmittel, fühlte den Wind, der durch sein Zimmer wehte und über seine Haut strich und kam langsam runter.  
Natürlich hatte er noch Angst, wieder in dem dunklen Keller aufzuwachen. War das nicht verständlich nach all der Zeit? Sicher hatte Snape genau das gewollt. Die Angst würde ihn wohl noch eine Weile begleiten und lange mahnen, ja keinen Unsinn zu machen. Sonst würde er dieses Paradies hier verlieren. Er hätte nie gedacht, ein karges Zimmer als Paradies zu sehen, Dinge wie Licht und normale Laute als Geschenk hinzunehmen. Dankbarkeit für das zu spüren, was er geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ja, diese Lektion hatte er gelernt.  
Wieder fragte er sich, wo er hier eigentlich drin steckte. Warum waren seine Eltern tot? Wieso hatte er bei seiner Tante aufwachsen müssen? Wieso wollte dieser Dunkle Lord ihn töten? Er verstand das alles nicht. Nicht mal richtig, dass er ein Zauberer war. Aber… was würde ihm das Verständnis bringen? Wahrscheinlich gar nichts. Für ihn war es am Einfachsten, wenn er sich mit seiner derzeitigen Situation abfand. Zumindest im Moment. Er hatte auch gar keine Kraft, etwas anderes zu tun. Vielleicht würde Severus Snape sich irgendwann dazu herablassen, ihm zu erklären, warum er war, wo er war. Aber im Moment würde er am Besten damit fahren, den Mann nicht zu nerven.  
Harry nahm sich vor, brav, ordentlich und gehorsam zu sein. Er wollte nie wieder in den Keller, auch wenn er dafür für den Rest seines wohl kurzen Lebens in diesem Zimmer hocken würde. Momentan fühlte sich das nicht so schlimm an. Er wusste ja aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es viel schlimmere Dinge gab.  
So schlief der kleine Junge in seinem neuen Bett langsam ein. Mit den Armen um die Decke geschlungen und einem leichten Lächeln auf dem immer noch tränennassen Gesicht. Und er träumte davon, dass ein böses Monster ihn angriff und ausgerechnet Severus Snape rettete ihn. 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, den frischen Morgenwind im Gesicht, lächelte er. Er sprang aus dem Bett, streckte den Kopf kurz zu beiden Fenstern raus und schloss sie dann, denn es war doch ziemlich kühl geworden. Er duschte, zog sich einen der Jogginganzüge an, der ein wenig zu groß war, aber er würde rein wachsen. An die Füße zog er warme, weiche Socken. Sowas hatte er noch nie gehabt. Die Sachen schienen alle nicht neu zu sein, aber in einem unglaublich guten Zustand.  
Auf seinem Tisch stand Frühstück. Kein trockenes Brot mehr, kein Wasser. Sondern Saft und Sandwiches und eine Tasse Kakao, eine Schüssel Müsli und frisches Obst. So gut hatte er noch nie gegessen. So viel hatte er noch nie gehabt. Snape hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und Harry kapierte es beim Essen noch einmal deutlich. War er brav, gab es Essen, Wärme und Licht. War er ungehorsam, würde er im dunklen Keller vergammeln, bei Wasser und Brot.  
Da Harry nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, macht er ein paar Turnübungen auf dem Boden und freute sich, wie groß sein Zimmer war. Zwischen Bett, Tisch und Wänden hatte er genug Platz für sowas. Anschließend setzte er sich an den Tisch und nahm sich den Block. Er wollte malen, aber was? Sein Blick fiel auf den Kalender. Er stand auf, schob den Stuhl an die Wand und blätterte den Kalender auf August um. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin.  
Nach einer Weile fing er an, ein Zimmer zu malen. Das Esszimmer in Little Whinging. Er malte seine tote Familie. Vernon, Petunia, Dudley. Er malte auch die Mörder, Severus, groß und alle überragend, Bella mit den buschigen Haaren, Lucius, der ruhige Blonde mit den langen Haaren und die zwei Helfer, die Dudley runter geschleift hatten und von denen Harry keine Namen kannte. Stunden saß er an dem Bild und als es fertig war, stellte er es sich auf den Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und sah es lange an. Das war seine Realität. Eine tote Familie und er, gefangen von den Mördern. Er blickte auf sich selber, wie er gut verschnürt und mit tränennassem Gesicht auf dem Boden in einer Ecke lag.  
Gedanklich erlebte er den Mord noch mal, hörte das Lachen der Mörder, die Schreie seiner Familie. Und die letzten Dinge, die sie zu ihm gesagt hatten. Sein sterbender Onkel hatte ihn angebrüllt, dass das alles seine Schuld sei. Petunia hatte geheult, dass er doch nie hätte geboren werden sollen. Harry fragte sich, ob das stimmte. Waren all diese Menschen tot, weil es ihn gab? Wäre es dann nicht fair gewesen, wenn sie ihn umgebracht hätten? Hatte er überhaupt ein Recht zu leben?  
Irgendwann kam die Wut. Sie raubte ihm ein wenig den Atem, ließ seinen Hals gefühlt zuschwellen. Die Wut auf Severus Snape, der ihn hier gefangen hielt, Wut auf seine Familie, die umgebracht worden war und ihm so schlimme Alpträume beschert hatte. Wut auf seine eigenen, ihm völlig unbekannten Eltern. Sie hatten ihn doch im Stich gelassen. Er nahm sich eine der Bohnen und biss hinein. Pfeffer, bäh. Doch er aß sie tapfer ganz auf. Stolz schluckte er den letzten scharfen Bissen runter. Dann zerriss er das Bild, setzte sich hin und malte ein neues. Und dieses blieb gut sichtbar auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen.  
Severus Snape, komplett in Schwarz, der ihm lächelnd die Hand reichte, während er auf dem Boden lag, klein und schwach. Harry wusste, dass das Unsinn war. Niemals würde dieser Mann ihm helfen, ihm aufhelfen, wenn er am Boden lag. Er würde nachtreten. Der Mann hasste ihn genauso wie alle Menschen, aber im Moment half er ihm halt. Im Moment war er ganz okay, auch wenn er ihn einsperrte. Im Moment behandelte er ihn besser, als Harry es jemals gekannt hatte, auch wenn er kaum noch so viel Freiheit hatte, um allein entscheiden zu können, wann er atmete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hat ein neues Zimmer bekommen und es ist besser als das bei den Dursleys. Und trotzdem furchtbar für den Jungen. Er ist vollkommen kontrolliert und gleichzeitig sehr allein gelassen.

Kapitel 4: Einsamer Alltag

Der erste Tag war vergangen und Harry ging ins Bett. Dieses Mal ruhiger, weil er ja wusste, dass er heute keinen Unsinn gemacht hatte und damit war er auch vor einer Strafe geschützt. Also würde er morgen wieder ein gutes Frühstück und Abendessen bekommen und hier wohnen dürfen. Alles war gut. Im Moment war alles gut. Und es lag an ihm, ob es so blieb.   
Er schlief einigermaßen ruhig, wachte bei zwei Alpträumen, die sich durch sein Gehirn schlichen, sofort auf und kuschelte sich wieder an seine zusammengerollte Wolldecke. So konnte er dann durchschlafen bis zum nächsten Morgen, als ihn die Sonne wieder aufweckte.   
Duschen, Zähne putzen, anziehen, essen. Und dann? Langsam bekam er den Eindruck, dass es doch schwieriger werden könnte, hier oben ruhig zu wohnen, bis man ihn irgendwann töten würde. Er hatte ja nichts zu tun. Wobei, besser als im Keller war es auf jeden Fall. Aber trotzdem irgendwie… langweilig.  
Heute war es kühler draußen und so stand er lange am Fenster, blickte hoch in die Wolken, die sich verformten, auftürmten, Regenschauer fallen ließen und zerfaserten. Er aß zwei seiner Bohnen, als er mittags Hunger bekam. Eine schmeckte nach Gras und eine nach Fisch. Beide aß er auf, seine kleine Mutprobe an sich selber.   
Durch seinen Kopf zogen immer noch die alten Fragen. Aber Antworten fand er nicht. Er fragte sich mal wieder, ob er jetzt Angst vor Severus Snape haben musste oder wie er dem Mann begegnen sollte. Er wurde nicht wirklich schlau aus ihm. Irgendwie sah er böse aus, mit den kalten Augen und der bleichen Haut. Aber ihm tat er ja nichts. Also nicht direkt. Im Moment nicht.   
Er schaute genervt auf das Brett vor dem kleinen Fenster. Vorsichtig rüttelte er daran. Es war fest und stabil. Er holte sein Kissen, legte die Decke auf das Brett und kletterte darauf. Jetzt konnte er in der Nische vor dem Fenster sitzen und hinaus schauen. Er sah zwar nur den Himmel, aber solange der nicht eintönig blau war, war es ganz spannend.   
Harry seufzte leise und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Der Wind strich über seine nackten Arme, auf denen ein paar schmale Narben an den Handgelenken geblieben waren, ansonsten war alles wieder verheilt.   
Er dachte mal wieder an das Haus in Little Whinging, dachte an die Dursleys. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sich danach sehnen musste. Dass er dort kein Gefangener gewesen war, der nur auf seinen Tod wartete. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er diese Zeit vermissen musste. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er es nicht konnte. Es ging ihm hier nicht einen Deut schlechter als bei den Dursleys, maximal in dem Punkt, dass er dort ab und an das Haus hatte verlassen dürfen. Aber vielleicht würde Mister Snape ihm das auch erlauben, sobald er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Harry nicht doch versuchte zu türmen.   
Er hatte hier ein schönes Zimmer, jetzt regelmäßiges und sogar leckeres Essen, seine Ruhe. Snape schlug ihn nicht, er demütigte ihn nicht ständig. So sonderbar es sich anfühlte und so falsch, aber ein winzig kleiner Teil in Harrys Herz war froh, dass er hier war.   
Dass aus diesem Gefühl Schuldgefühle und Scham wuchsen, konnte er nicht verhindern. Er schämte sich, dass er froh war, hier zu sein. Er schämte sich, dass er seine Ruhe hier genoss, die ja praktisch darauf basiert, dass seine Familie ausgelöscht worden war. Und er schämte sich, dass er sich dauernd nach seinem… Aufseher, wie Snape sich selber genannt hatte, sehnte.   
Der Mann in Schwarz war ruhig und kalt. Harrys Leid, seine Gefühle, seine Wünsche, sein Leben, ging ihm sonstwo vorbei. Und trotzdem war er dem Jungen lieber als Vernon, Petunia und Dudley es je gewesen waren. Er strahlte einfach so eine Klarheit aus. Er verlangte und belohnte. Vernon hatte er nie etwas Recht machen können. Alles was er getan hatte, war falsch gewesen. Snape schien es ernst zu meinen, wenn er sagte: Gehorsam bringt Belohnungen.   
Harry hatte ständig das Gefühl, weinen zu wollen, weil er sich selber leid tat, dass das Schicksal so gemein zu ihm war. Aber das war ihm irgendwie zu blöd. Er kam sich dumm dabei vor. Tapfer beschloss er, seine Tränen für die Momente aufzusparen, wenn es nötig war, sie zu vergießen. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er solche Momente noch öfter erleben würde, als ihm lieb war. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er dieses Vorhaben gar nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte, weil er dafür nicht stark genug war. 

Den gesamten Tag verbrachte er grübelnd am Fenster sitzend. Er aß sein Essen, sah dem Teller und dem leeren Glas zu, wie sie verschwanden, seine Wasserflasche blieb und ging dann ins Bett. Er merkte, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Bücher. Er hatte gern gelesen, manchmal heimlich die Bücher der Dursleys, meist nur seine Schulbücher. Buchstaben waren für ihn ein Zuhause, etwas, worin er sich einwickeln konnte, wo er reinfallen konnte und aufgefangen wurde.   
Er stand wieder auf, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm sich ein neues Blatt und fing an zu schreiben. ‘Was mir fehlt’, schrieb er oben hin und unterstrich es.   
Bücher, schrieb er darunter. Er sah sich um. Spielzeug. Musik. Ein Plüschtier. Er blickte auf die Worte. Warum tat er das? In der stillen Hoffnung, dass die Sachen einfach auftauchen würden? Sicher würde das nicht passieren. Aber es tat ihm einfach gut, es aufzuschreiben. Er nickte sich selber zu. Ja, es tat ihm gut und wozu er die Blätter benutzen sollte, hatte Mister Snape ihm ja nicht gesagt. Und es war ja auch nur mit dem Bleistift geschrieben. Also konnte er es wieder wegradieren, wenn es dem Mann nicht passte. Die Bleistifte hatten ja kleine Radiergummis oben am Ende. Dudley hatte solche auch gehabt, früher… als er noch lebte.   
Buntstifte, fügte er seiner Liste schnell hinzu, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Damit war er erst einmal zufrieden. Er las die Liste noch ein paar Mal, nur um lesen zu können. Den Rest des Abends verbrachte er im Bett und grübelte, was er in den nächsten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten und Jahren hier machen sollte.   
Er schlief ein, mit dieser Mischung aus Furcht vor dem nächsten Tag und einer leichten Vorfreude. 

Seine Vorfreude hielt in den nächsten Tagen einigermaßen an, jedes Mal wenn er aufstand und die Sonne oder Wolken sah, wenn er das Fenster öffnete und den Wind fühlte und die Vögel hörte. Sie hielt an, wenn er das einfache, aber doch leckere Essen zu sich nahm, wenn er malte oder schrieb, wenn er in seiner Nische am Fenster saß und in die friedliche Natur hinaus blickte.   
Wenn er anfing, zu viel zu grübeln, verschwand sie. Dann kam diese sonderbare Traurigkeit, die ihm den Atem nahm und ihn irgendwie… zu Boden zu drücken schien. Die ihn lähmte. Also vermied er es. So gut es ihm möglich war. Wie konnte man ein Gehirn abstellen, dass es aufhörte zu denken? Wie konnte man seine Gefühle ausschalten? Er wusste es nicht. Wäre es möglich, hätte er es gern gelernt.   
Die leeren Blätter nahmen ab, die vollen zu. Er schrieb und malte. Er schrieb Lieder, die er gelernt hatte, sogar die britische Nationalhymne. Er schrieb das Alphabetlied auf, was er in der ersten Klasse gelernt hatte und sang es manchmal leise. Er schrieb Rechenaufgaben auf und löste sie. Er malte Körper und Formen, wie er es zuletzt in Mathematik durchgenommen hatte. Und so füllten sich die Blätter und er hatte gleichzeitig etwas, was er sich anschauen konnte.   
Jeden Tag blickte er auf seinen Kalender und malte zwei Pünktchen und einen gekrümmten Strich in die Kästchen, wenn ein Tag vorbei war, wo er keinen Ärger bekommen hatte. Aus einer Reihe Kästchen lächelten ihm so heute sieben kleine Gesichter entgegen. Eine Woche war er jetzt hier oben.   
Sonderbarerweise kam sie ihm länger vor als die Monate unten im Keller. Vielleicht, weil er hier etwas hatte tun können. Nicht viel, aber doch ein wenig. Die Stunden waren nicht nur vorbei geflossen, sondern er hatte sie erlebt.   
Seine Finger strichen über das kalte, glatte Papier, aus dem der Kalender bestand. Eine Woche ohne Ärger. Er war stolz auf sich. Seine Familie, seine Tante und sein Onkel, hatten ihm immer vorgehalten, dass er nur Ärger machen würde. Aber offenbar stimmte das nicht. Snape schien weniger Geduld mit ihm zu haben. Aber trotzdem hatte er eine ganze Woche keinen Ärger bekommen. Für ihn fühlte sich das wie ein Erfolg an.   
Er gönnte sich zwei weitere Bohnen, Schokolade und Rosenkohl und ging mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden ins Bett. 

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, schrie er erschrocken auf und schlug sich im nächsten Moment die Hände vor den Mund, als Snape zusammenzuckte und zu ihm herum wirbelte. Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn wütend.   
“Tut mir… leid”, hauchte Harry durch seine Finger hindurch und kauerte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Er sah, dass der Mann seinen Block in den Händen hatte und ihn aufmerksam durchsah. Keine Reaktion kam von ihm, auch nicht, als er das Bild in die Hände nahm und eine ganze Weile musterte. Dann stellte er es kommentarlos zurück.   
Harry bemühte sich, sein Herz davon zu überzeugen, wieder ruhiger zu schlagen. Vielleicht konnte der Mann es hören und es würde ihn sicher nerven. Es gelang ihm nur schwer. Er schwitzte und zitterte ängstlich. Wenn Severus Snape nicht im Raum war, wünschte er ihn sich herbei. Wenn er da war… hatte er panische Angst vor dem Mann.   
Der Blick von Snape fiel auf den Kalender und seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. “Für brav hältst du dich also.”   
“Ja, Sir”, wisperte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.   
“Wirst du dir für heute auch ein Smiley malen?”  
“Ich… weiß nicht”, stotterte er. Hatte er es sich gerade verscherzt? Immerhin hatte er Snape erschreckt. Er hätte sich zusammenreißen müssen.   
Der Mann setzte sich auf den Schreibtischsessel und sah ihn an. In seiner Hand hielt er den Zauberstab. “Bleib ruhig sitzen und entspann dich. Wehre dich nicht, sonst tut es weh.”  
Harry nickte unsicher und sah, wie der Zauberstab auf ihn deutete. Ängstlich zog er den Kopf ein. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich… sehr komisch. Schwindlig, übel. Bilder tauchten vor seinen Augen auf. Erinnerungen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden. Dann war es wieder weg und er lag keuchend auf der Seite.   
Snape erhob sich, steckte den Zauberstab weg und blickte auf den Kalender. “Hast du Angst vor mir?”, fragte er.   
“Ja, Sir”, sagte der Junge.   
“Ich denke, wenn du den Tag heute ruhig rumkriegst und ich keinen Grund sehe, hier noch mal hoch zu kommen, kannst du dir wieder ein Smiley an deinen Kalender malen.” Damit ging er und zog die Luke hinter sich zu.   
Harry atmete tief ein und dann ganz langsam wieder aus. Was war denn das gewesen? Irgendein Zauber, logisch, aber was für einer? Er versuchte, sich an die Bilder zu erinnern und die Gefühle, die er damit verband. Aber es waren so viele gewesen. Alte Erinnerungen, ein paar wenige ganz neue. Er hatte sich selber in diesem Zimmer sitzen und malen, singen oder aus dem Fenster sehend gesehen. Er riss die Augen auf. War es das? Konnte Snape wirklich in seinen Kopf sehen? Kannte er seine Gedanken? Konnte er ihn so überprüfen, ob er Fluchtpläne schmiedete? Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die Luke, schwankend zwischen Angst, Scham und Bewunderung. Was für ein mächtiger Magier dieser Mann doch war. Und wie gefährlich war das für ihn…  
Eine ganze Weile lag er im Bett und wartete, dass die Angst wieder abebbte. Dann ging er duschen, warf seinen Pyjama in den kleinen Wäschekorb, der hier stand, zog sich an, frühstückte ordentlich und grübelte dann. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich sein heutiges Smiley, wie Snape die kleinen Kalendergesichter nannte, verdienen zu müssen. Deshalb ging er ins Bad, nahm sich den Lappen, der unter dem Waschbecken hing und wischte damit das Waschbecken ab und den Spiegel. Mit einem Handtuch wischte er es trocken, aber es blieben Fusseln und Streifen auf dem Glas zurück. Unzufrieden sah er es an. Doch dann wischte er noch die Wände der Dusche und den Duschkopf und alles andere ab. Er kratzte sich leicht am Kopf.   
In seinem Bad gab es kein Shampoo oder Seife oder Reinigungsmittel. Vielleicht brauchten Zauberer das nicht. Aber er konnte nicht zaubern. Was sollte er tun? Es riskieren und nach Snape rufen? Oder hoffen, dass die Magie des Mannes alles erledigte.   
Nein, rufen auf keinen Fall, das brachte er nicht über sich. So mutig war er nicht. Während er noch überlegte, was er tun konnte, bemerkte er zwei Dinge auf seinem Schreibtisch die dort neu waren. Ein Glas, in dem viele Bohnen lagen. Harry zählte sie. 24. So viele wie der Monat noch Tage hatte. Und eine Verpackung, auf der Schokofrosch stand. Unsicher öffnete er sie und heraus hüpfte ein Schokoladenfrosch. Danach saß er still da. Harry nahm ihn und aß ihn schnell. Er war sehr lecker. Er bemerkte die Karte in der Verpackung. Eine Frau, eine Hexe, lächelte ihm entgegen. Friede von Freiwald hieß sie und lebte laut der Beschriftung von 1415-1484 in Flandern. Sie war eine Heilerin gewesen, die sich sehr für die Erforschung von Pflanzen und deren Verwendung in Heiltränken eingesetzt hatte.  
Jetzt lächelte Harry. War das seine Belohnung für eine Woche Ruhe? Dann hatte es sich doch gelohnt. Und dann hatte es einen Sinn. Er strahlte, zum ersten Mal seit dem grausamen Verbrechen und seinem Umzug hierher strahlte er richtig. Er musste sich einfach mal wieder über Irgendetwas freuen. Er brauchte dieses Gefühl.   
Aus Snape würde er nie schlau werden. Der Mann tat ihm so viel Gutes und gleichzeitig war er zufrieden, wenn Harry sich vor Angst fast in die Hose machte, sobald sie sich sahen. Was brachte ihm das? Wieso war er wohl so, wie er war? War er einfach ein böser Mensch? Das konnte und wollte Harry nicht glauben. Wenn er richtig böse wäre, hätte er ihn doch einfach in dem Keller belassen können oder hier in dem kahlen Zimmer. Niemand zwang diesen Mann, nett zu ihm zu sein. Oder…   
Misstrauisch blickte er auf die kleinen Geschenke. Sein Gesicht wurde traurig. Natürlich… er wollte ihn ruhig halten. Er wollte nur, dass Harry still war und wenn er ihn ständig ignorierte, würde er das auf Dauer nicht sein. Also bekam er kleine Bröckchen zugeworfen und freute sich und… Er seufzte.   
“Hör auf”, murmelte er zu sich selber. Das war Mist, was er gerade tat. Er machte sich die einzige Freude, die er im Moment hatte, noch selbst kaputt. Was brachte ihm das? Nichts. Gar nichts, außer wieder viel Platz für Angst und Unsicherheit. Es war besser, mitzuspielen und diese schönen Momente zu genießen.   
Ärgerlich lief er im Zimmer auf und ab und landete am Ende in seiner Nische am offenen Fenster. Hier wurde er langsam ruhiger. Alles war gut. Alles war gut. Okay, er war ein Gefangener, keiner interessierte sich für ihn und irgendwann würde ihn jemand umbringen, aber momentan war alles gut. Und wer wusste schon genau, was die Zukunft bracht?

Smiley, Smiley, Smiley… Harry war so frei und gab sich wieder für jeden Tag eins. Die Tage zogen ruhig und zäh dahin. Die Woche verging, es wurde wieder Sonntag. In der Nacht zum Montag ging ein schweres Gewitter über der Gegend nieder. Harry verbrachte sie zusammengekauert unter seiner Bettdecke und flüchtete irgendwann in seinen Schrank. Hier schlief er dann völlig erschöpft ein.   
Am Morgen wurde er ziemlich unsanft am Arm heraus gezerrt und auf das Bett gestoßen. Drohend stand Snape über ihm.   
“Was soll das?”, knurrte der Mann. Sein Zauberstab deutete auf ihn.   
“Ich hatte Angst”, hauchte Harry leise und rollte sich zusammen.   
“Vor mir?”  
“Nein. Also schon, aber…”  
“Sprich in ganzen Sätzen”, fauchte der Mann kalt und beugte sich über ihn.   
Harry schlug die Arme vor sein Gesicht und kauerte sich zusammen. “Das Gewitter. Davor hatte ich Angst.”  
Der Mann richtete sich auf, Harry merkte es, als der Schatten verschwand, der über ihm gelegen hatte. “Wir werden sehen. Legilimens”, knurrte er und Harry erlebte noch einmal die letzte Nacht. Er fühlte seine ganze Angst, fast bewusster als vorher und dieses Mal konnte er nicht mal fliehen. Bis Snape ihn wieder in Ruhe ließ. “Feigling, genau wie dein Vater”, nuschelte der Mann verächtlich. “Angst haben vor ein wenig Donner und ein paar Blitzen.”  
Das war unfair. Er war ein Kind. Natürlich fürchtete er sich, vor vielen Dingen. Und wenn man es genau nahm, waren Blitze nicht ungefährlich. Sie konnten sogar Häuser in Brand setzen. Und er hatte niemanden, der ihn in den Arm nahm, wenn er sich fürchtete oder mit ihm redete. Und sein Vater war bestimmt kein Feigling gewesen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung von ihm, aber sein Dad war sicher toll gewesen. Und bestimmt war er auch nicht betrunken gegen einen Baum gefahren, wie seine Tante ihm mal an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.   
“Mein Gott, nun flenn nicht gleich. Bloß weil du die Hosen voll hattest, zieh ich dir nicht dein Smiley für heute ab.” Die Stimme klang genervt. Das war nicht gut.   
Harry schluckte, hielt den Blick aber gesenkt. Er hatte dem Montag entgegen gefiebert, hatte so gehofft, nach sieben einsamen Tagen, seinen Entführer mal wieder zu sehen. Wieso machte er sich nur jedes Mal Hoffnung, dass der Mann ihn vielleicht ein einziges Mal ein wenig besser behandeln würde? Damit tat er sich nur selber weh.  
“Langweilst du dich?”  
“Ein wenig”, sagte er leise. “Nicht mehr als bei den Dursleys und da… hatte ich kein so schönes Zimmer.”  
“Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede.”  
Langsam hob er den Blick. “Ja, Sir”, murmelte er und blickte in die dunklen Augen.   
“Zwei Wochen warst du richtig brav. Ich will, dass das so bleibt. Immerhin haben wir noch ein paar Jahre vor uns. Daher biete ich dir einen Deal an. Jeden Monat kriegst du ein kleines Geschenk, wenn du artig warst. Aber es darf kein einziger Tag auf deinem Kalender ohne Smiley sein. Wenn du Mist baust, nur ein einziges Mal in dem Monat, nehm ich dir zwei Sachen wieder weg und du wirst bestraft. Wenn du richtig Mist baust…”  
Harry schluckte. “Ich… bau keinen Mist… versprochen.”  
“Gib keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst. Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass mein Herr dich töten wird, dann ist das ernst gemeint und es wird geschehen. Aber du kannst niemals versprechen, für den Rest deines mickrigen, unbedeutenden Lebens brav zu sein. Und ich hoffe, dass du mir Gelegenheit gibst, dich zu bestrafen. Sonst wird es auf Dauer nämlich etwas langweilig.” Die Lippen verzogen sich, bevor der Mann sich umdrehte und verschwand.   
Harry wischte sich wütend über die Augen, um zu verhindern, dass die Tränen, die dort brannten, über sein Gesicht liefen. Was hatte er Snape nur getan? Wieso hasste der Mann ihn so? Reichte es ihm nicht, dass er ihm hier völlig ausgeliefert war, allein, verängstigt und nur damit beschäftigt, alt genug zu werden, um denn zu sterben? Wieso musste er immer noch nachtreten? Das war furchtbar gemein, fand Harry. Und er war der Meinung, dass er das nicht verdient hatte. Sein Problem war, dass er mit dieser Meinung sehr allein dastand.  
Immer noch mit den Tränen kämpfend, ging er ins Bad und erstarrte. Wütend schlug er gegen die Wand neben sich, bevor er das Lächeln zuließ, was sich auf seinen Lippen zeigte. Dieser Mann machte ihn fertig. Er blickte auf den Eimer, der in der Ecke stand. Lappen, Reinigungsmittel, Schampoo, Seife.   
“Arsch”, knurrte er leise und betete, dass Snape das niemals hörte. Er duschte ausgiebig, wusch sich die Haare. Vielleicht konnte er sich so ein wenig rächen, indem er die Wasserrechnung hoch trieb.   
Lächelnd trocknete er sich mit dem Handtuch ab, putzte sich die Zähne und aß dann erst mal, bevor er anfing, sein Badezimmer auf Hochglanz zu bringen. Er war es gewohnt zu putzen, seine Tante hatte ihm das beigebracht und im Moment war er dankbar, so etwas Sinnvolles zu tun zu haben.   
Als er zurück kam, blickte er auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo ein neuer Schokofrosch auf ihn wartete. Sauer sah er ihn an und ging dann mit seinem Block zu seinem Fenster. Er las das Häschengedicht, was er in der ersten Klasse gelernt hatte und blickte hinaus in die Welt, die ihn vergessen hatte und der sein Leid so egal war.   
Heute war es warm, aber nicht mehr so heiß. Die Schwüle war vom Gewitter letzte Nacht vertrieben worden. Er öffnete das Fenster und atmete tief durch. Wie gern würde er über die Wiese laufen, am Fluss spielen, im See baden oder im Wald herum streunen. Der Gedanke, einfach wegzulaufen, kam ihm nicht mal.   
Traurig blickte er nach draußen. Und dachte zum ersten Mal mit Sehnsucht und Dankbarkeit an Little Whinging. Die Schule war immer die Hölle für ihn gewesen. Nicht wegen dem Lernstoff, da war er gut gewesen, aber wegen Dudley und seinen Freunden. Aber er vermisste es jetzt. Er vermisste alles. Seine Feinde, das Lernen. Er hatte früher oft Angst gehabt, vor Onkel Vernon und seinen Schlägen, vor Petunias bösen Worten, vor Dudley und seiner Bande, vor schweren Arbeiten oder vor den Lehrern, wenn er seine Hausaufgaben nicht dabei hatte. Doch das war anders gewesen. Damals hatte er noch Hoffnung gehabt, das es besser werden würde. Irgendwann. Vielleicht erst, wenn er groß war und ausziehen konnte, aber spätestens dann halt. Und jetzt… sobald er 17 war, würde er sterben. Snape war kein Mann für leere Drohungen. Das spürte Harry. Snape würde Wort halten und das hieß, dass er tatsächlich nur noch für den Moment lebte, wo er sterben würde. 

Diese seltsame Trauer war wieder da und sie blieb. Die ganze Woche. Harry schaffte es nicht mehr, sich einzureden, dass es momentan gut lief. Er mühte sich, jeden Morgen wenigstens aufzustehen, aber irgendwie fühlte sich alles so sinnlos an. So grau. Warum sollte er aufstehen? Essen? Wofür? Nur damit Snape zufrieden war und ihn nicht wieder in den Keller sperrte? Nun gut, das war tatsächlich der beste Grund, den er im Moment hatte. Aber es war schwer für ihn, sich aufzuraffen, nur aus der Angst heraus, bestraft zu werden, wenn er es nicht tat.   
So saß er die ganze Zeit am Fenster. Der Schokofrosch auf seinem Tisch blieb unangetastet liegen. Er weinte jetzt wieder oft. Und als die Tür am Montag Morgen aufging und sein Aufpasser erschien, war Harry fast erleichtert. Egal, was der Mann tat oder sagte, es war wenigstens für ein paar Minuten Ablenkung.   
Wieder stocherte Snape in seinem Kopf herum. Doch er war wohl unzufrieden damit, was er sah. Verärgert sah er ihn an. “Bei dem, was du bei den Dursleys erlebt hast, solltest du dankbar sein, hier sein zu können.”  
“Bei denen hatte ich wenigstens noch Hoffnung, dass es mal besser wird”, seufzte er und blickte auf seine Hände.   
“Nein, mein Junge, die hattest du nie”, sagte die kalte Stimme. “Du wusstest es nur nicht. Eigentlich hättest du längst tot sein sollen.”  
“Aber wieso denn?”, wisperte er und schaute den Mann mit tränennassen Augen an. “Ich hab doch diesem Voldemort nichts getan.” Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Handabdruck des Mannes glühend heiß auf seiner Wange. Sein Kopf stach, weil er damit gegen die Wand hinter sich geschlagen war. Geschockt hielt er die Luft an.   
“Nenne den Dunklen Lord niemals wieder bei seinem Namen, du nichtswürdiger Wurm. Selbst uns Todessern ist es verboten, ihn auszusprechen und seine Feinde fürchten ihn zu Recht.” Drohend baute er sich über Harry auf. “Aber um auf deine Frage zu antworten: Deine Tante hatte Recht. Es ist einfach das Problem, dass du geboren wurdest. Hätte dein Dad verhütet, würden deine Eltern noch leben, ebenso deine Tante und dein Onkel samt ihrem fetten Sohn. Ihr Blut klebt an deinen Händen, Harry, auch wenn du nichts getan hast. Es ist manchmal die bloße Existenz eines Menschen, die andere vernichtet. Findest du nicht, dass du für den Mord an deiner gesamten Familie den Tod verdient hast?”  
“Wieso tun Sie das?”, schluchzte er und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. “Wieso sind Sie so gemein zu mir?”  
Snape lieferte ihm auch auf diese Frage eine Erklärung und Harry lernte, dass man keine Fragen stellte, wenn man die Antwort nicht ertrug. “Weil du so aussiehst wie dein verdammter Vater. Ich habe ihn gehasst und er mich. Es macht Spaß, dich heulen zu sehen. Ihn hab ich leider nie so weit gekriegt, weil er immer mit seinen dummen Freunden herumgehangen hat.” Lachend wandte er sich um. “Dein Leben ist keinen Pfifferling wert. Niemand wird kommen, um dich zu retten. Du kannst hier heulen für die nächsten Jahre, womit du mir einen echten Gefallen tun würdest oder du lebst, in den engen Grenzen, die ich dir stecke.”  
Harry hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. “Ich will nicht mehr”, wisperte er. “Ich kann nicht mehr. Wieso töten Sie mich nicht einfach?”  
Der Mann lachte eiskalt. “Weil es mir Spaß macht, dir weh zu tun. Und außerdem hasse ich Feigheit. Es ist ziemlich feige, sich umbringen zu lassen.” Snape sah ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen an. “Aber wenn du sterben willst… dann mach es selber.” Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft.   
Auf Harrys Bettdecke erschienen ein paar Sachen. Eine Pistole, ein Messer, eine kleine Ampulle mit einer Flüssigkeit. Er schreckte zurück, als der Mann die Waffe nahm und sie ihm vor die Nase hielt.   
“Ein Schuss in den Kopf. Ich lass dich verbluten, wenn du nicht sofort tot bist, versprochen.” Er nahm das Messer. “Oder hier, schneid dir die Pulsadern auf.” Hart packte er Harrys Hand und hielt ihn fest. “Genau hier lang schneiden. Längs, nicht quer. Oder schluck das Gift. Es ist zwar ziemlich qualvoll, aber am Ende bist du auch tot. Wenn du es so eilig hast zu sterben, dann mach es selber, Potter. Oder hör auf zu flennen, reiß dich zusammen und genieß dein Lebe noch ein wenig.” Er deutete auf den Kalender, die Smileys waren verschwunden. “Viel Glück im nächsten Monat. Ich bin die nächste Woche über weg. Denk nicht mal dran, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich merke es und… naja, vielleicht kannst du es ja doch versuchen.” Grinsend verschwand er und ließ den völlig verzweifelten Jungen zurück.   
Harry blickte auf die Sachen auf seiner Bettdecke. Stunden, zitternd, mit aufgerissenen Augen. Seine Finger tasteten über das Fläschchen mit dem Gift. Es würde wirken, garantiert, aber seiner Meinung nach hatte er genug gelitten. Vorsichtig strich er über die Klinge des Messers. Es war irrsinnig scharf, wie er feststellen musste, als Blut über seine Fingerkuppen lief. Hastig saugte er daran. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er die Waffe. Das Metall war kalt und sie war schwer. Nicht für Kinderhände gemacht, eindeutig. Ganz langsam hob er sie hoch, stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Er hielt sie nach draußen und drückte ab. Erschrocken blickte er darauf. Sie funktionierte. Der Abzug ging echt leicht.   
Mit der Waffe in der Hand setzte er sich in seine Nische und grübelte. Für sich ging er noch einmal alle Sachen durch, die er wusste und die er fühlte. Er grübelte, ob es sich lohnte zu kämpfen oder ob es nicht doch besser und einfacher war, hier und jetzt diesem Leid ein Ende zu bereiten. Seine grünen Augen fixierten die Waffe und am Abend, als das unberührte Essen immer noch auf dem Tisch stand und langsam trocken wurde, hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen.   
Natürlich. Es war sein Triumph, denn Snape rechnete offenbar nicht damit, dass er wirklich so weit gehen würde. Dieser Gedanke macht ihn ruhig. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass der Mann Probleme kriegen würde. Er hatte ja dann versagt. Kein Opfer für den Dunklen… Für Voldemort, dachte er grimmig. Der Mann in Schwarz würde mit leeren Händen dastehen und eine gute Erklärung brauchen, warum er nicht mal ein Kind hatte am Leben halten können. Seine Augen funkelten und auf seinen Lippen erschien etwas, was sich wie ein schmerzhaft verzerrtes Lächeln anfühlte.   
Seine Finger schlossen sich um die Waffe. Langsam hob er sie hoch und drückte sich den Lauf gegen den Kopf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicht nur Harry muss lernen, mit seiner Einsamkeit umzugehen, auch Severus muss etwas lernen, wie er ein wenig entsetzt feststellt. Ein traumatisiertes Kind mit null Lebenwillen am Leben zu erhalten, ist nicht so einfach wie der gedacht hatte. Und so fängt er an, kleine Zugeständnisse zu machen.

Kapitel 5: Ein zweiter Versuch

“Das ist unfair”, schrie Harry den Mann an. “Sie hatten es versprochen. Sie selber haben gesagt, dass man keine Versprechen gibt, die man nicht halten kann.” Er war außer sich, sonst hätte er sich so einen Ton niemals gewagt.   
Die dunklen Augen flackerte leicht. “Zugegeben, ich habe dich unterschätzt. Ich dachte nicht, dass man mit 9 Jahren so verzweifelt sein kann, um das wirklich durchzuziehen.”  
“Sie haben es mir versprochen”, wimmerte er leise und sank auf die Knie. “Ich dachte, ich kann wenigstens Ihnen glauben.”  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Harry wunderte das. Snape stauchte ihn nicht zusammen, spottete nicht, er schwieg einfach und ließ ihn weinen. Bis er sich schließlich leise räusperte. “Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du dich selbst tötest”, erklärte er schließlich ruhig, aber sehr gefühllos. “Genauso wenig wie ich zulassen kann, dass du in meiner Obhut stirbst. Im Gegensatz zu dir hänge ich nämlich an meinem Leben und ich denke, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht begeistert wäre, seinen größten Gegner nicht selbst vernichten zu können. Meine Freunde haben diesbezüglich ein wenig auf mich eingewirkt.”  
Verwirrt hob Harry den Blick und schniefte. Ein Päckchen Taschentücher landete vor ihm auf dem Boden. Er nahm sich eins, putzte sich die Nase und schaute nach oben. “Ich halte das nicht aus”, sagte er leise. “Ich will nicht mehr.”  
“Du musst. Deinem Schicksal kannst du nicht entfliehen. Deine Eltern haben es versucht, aber auch ihnen ist es nicht gelungen.”  
“Hat dieser… Dunkle Lord sie getötet?”  
“Höchstpersönlich.” Die Augen des Mannes leuchtete regelrecht. Offenbar war es eine Ehre, von Voldemort umgebracht zu werden. Er konnte darauf verzichten.   
Harry ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken. “Es ist nicht fair, dass ich nicht mal meinen Tod selbst bestimmen kann… was soll ich denn dann überhaupt machen?”  
Snape atmete tief durch. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf den Boden und dort erschien eine Kiste. “Auf deiner ‘Wunschliste’ stand ‘Bücher’. Wie wäre es mit Lesen?”  
Vorsichtig näherte sich Harry der Kiste und öffnete sie. Darin waren wirklich Bücher. Bestimmt 20 oder 30 Stück. Rettungsanker in Papierform. Seine Augen leuchtete, als er ein paar heraus nahm. Kinderbücher, sogar einige Jugendromane von denen er schon gehört hatte.   
“Liest du gern?”, fragte der Mann ihn.   
Harry nickte hastig. “Ja, Sir.” Er blickte hoch und sah das zufriedene Lächeln.   
“Und die Schule? Wie warst du da?”  
“Nicht so gut, wie ich sein könnte, meinten die Lehrer. Aber das war nicht mein Fehler.”  
Das Lächeln wurde ein spöttisches Grinsen. “Ausreden. Typisch Potter.”  
“Onkel Vernon hat mir verboten zu lernen”, verteidigte sich Harry und umklammerte ein paar der Bücher. Gleichzeitig freute er sich über das Gespräch. Es war lang und… recht angenehm. Er musste es am Laufen halten. “Er wollte, dass ich schlechter bin als Dudley, aber das war ich nie. Ich war immer viel besser. Aber oft hab ich schlechte Noten bekommen, weil Onkel Vernon mir einfach meine Hausaufgaben kaputt gemacht hat und dann stand ich ohne sie da”, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und zu seiner Überraschung ließ Snape ihn reden.   
Langsam hockte sich der Mann in Schwarz vor ihn auf den Boden und sah ihn streng an. “Muggel sind so, Harry. Muggel sind neidisch und missgünstig auf unsere Fähigkeiten. Schau dir deine Tante an. Sie hat deine Mom gehasst, nur weil sie eine Hexe war und zaubern konnte. Ist das ein Grund, einen Menschen zu hassen?”  
“Nein, Mister Snape.”  
“Das sehe ich auch so.” Die Stimme war jetzt wieder so sanft und gütig, so wie Harry sie mochte. Wieso konnte es nicht immer so sein? “Wir müssen uns schützen. Vor den Muggeln. Für uns Magier sind sie der Untergang. Du hast so viel zu lernen.”  
“Hier? Wie denn?”, fragte Harry traurig. “Ich würde gern lernen. Ich mochte die Schule”, fügte er hastig hinzu.   
Snape atmete tief durch. “Der Beruf des Lehrers lag zwar nicht in meinem Interesse, aber… wenn ich dich damit von Dummheiten abhalten kann, dann werde ich dich wohl ein wenig unterrichten. Es wird dir nicht schaden, wenn du lernst.”  
“Nein, Sir. Auch wenn ich das Wissen nie brauchen werde.”  
Die schmalen Lippen pressten sich kurz zusammen und er nickte zustimmend. Langsam stand er auf und deutete auf den Kalender. Die Smileys waren wieder da, auch eines für den heutigen Tag. “Ich denke, wir vergessen diesen kleinen Zwischenfall. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du auch geistige Nahrung brauchst. Lucius hat mich darauf hingewiesen. Er hat selber ein Kind in deinem Alter. Dein Vater hat Bücher nur benutzt, um damit wackelnde Tische zu stabilisieren. Vielleicht kannst du mehr mit ihnen anfangen.” Damit ging zur Luke.   
“Und Mom, Sir?”  
Snape hielt inne. “Sie hat sie gelesen. Und aus ihnen gelernt.” Die Stimme klang ein wenig sonderbar. “Bis sie James Potter kennen gelernt hat”, fügte er eiskalt hinzu.   
“James”, hauchte Harry leise.   
Snape war schon halb auf dem Weg nach unten. Ein wenig verwirrt schaute er den Jungen an, der immer noch mit den Büchern im Arm auf dem Boden kniete. “Ja, James Potter. Und Lily Evans. Deine Eltern. Willst du mir sagen, dass du nichts über sie weißt? Nicht mal ihre Namen?”  
“Nein, Sir. Tante Petunia hat mir nur erzählt, dass Dad besoffen war und mit Mom und mir im Auto gegen einen Baum gefahren ist.” Verwirrt sah er, wie das Gesicht des Mannes rötlich anlief.   
“Diese verdammten Muggel. Lügner sind sie. Alle. Wenn du alt genug bist, werde ich dir erzählen, worum es eigentlich geht. Meine Freunde meinen, du hast ein Recht zu erfahren, warum du sterben sollst. Noch kapierst du das mit deinem Spatzenhirn nicht. Aber eines lass dir gesagt sein, junger Harry James Potter. Deine Mom und deine Dad haben gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft und um dein Leben. Er hat sie gejagt, weil er dich wollte, das ist wahr. Aber sie haben sich ihm mutig gestellt und sind für dich gestorben. Kämpfend, aufrecht. Das muss ich ihnen zugestehen, von Feind zu Feind. Diesen Respekt haben sie beide verdient. Ich denke, wenn sie dich wirklich sehen und beobachten, wie manche Menschen es gern glauben wollen, dann waren sie heute sehr enttäuscht, dass du ihr Geschenk, dein Leben, einfach wegwerfen wolltest.”  
Harry schluckte und sah den Mann an. War das wirklich so? Seine Eltern waren also nicht wegen ihm gestorben, sondern für ihn? Um ihn zu beschützen? Und sie hatten es geschafft. James und Lily Potter. James, der ihm ähnlich gesehen hatte. Er hatte sein Leben retten wollen. Sein mutiger Dad…  
Lächelnd sank er zurück, den Rücken gegen das Bett gelehnt. Jetzt war er Snape doch wieder dankbar. Er sah ihm zu, wie er verschwand, wahrscheinlich zurück zu seinen Freunden.   
Er war ihm dankbar und auch den anderen Todessern, wie Snape sie nannte. Wie hatte er nur versuchen können, sein Leben selbst zu beenden? Allein der Gedanke kam ihm jetzt vor wie ein Verrat an seinen Eltern. Egal, ob er hier jemals lebend raus kam oder am Ende doch vor Voldemort stehen würde. Bis dahin würde er lernen, sein Leben zu nutzen. Für seine Eltern. Zumindest das war er ihnen schuldig. Und vielleicht… Er blickte auf die Bücher. Vielleicht geschah ja irgendwann doch irgendein Wunder.   
Er lächelte und drückte die Bücher an sich. Endlich konnte er aus seinem Zimmer raus. Endlich konnte er reisen. So gut wie im Moment hatte er sich lange nicht gefühlt. 

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry wieder früh aus dem Bett. Sein Essen stand auf dem Tisch und er machte sich nach dem Duschen hungrig darüber her. Als die Reste verschwunden waren, aß er seinen Schokofrosch, las die Karte und fing dann an, seine Bücher auszupacken. Er sortierte sie auf dem Tisch und nahm sich das erste. Alice im Wunderland.   
Begeistert las er es, mal im Sessel sitzend, mal durch sein Zimmer laufend, mal in der Nische am Fenster, mal auf dem Bett sitzend oder liegend. Er fand es lustig, spannend und schaffte es fast durch. Selbst beim Abendessen las er. Er vergaß sogar fast seine Bohne für den heutigen Tag und lutschte im Bett daran. Sie schmeckte fürchterlich, aber wie alle bisher aß er sie tapfer auf.   
Mit dem Buch im Arm lag er im Bett. Er hatte seinen Lebensmut zurück gewonnen. Aber er fragte sich, wie oft er sich wohl noch so mies und hilflos und verängstigt fühlen würde. Dass dieses Hochgefühl anhalten würde, was Snape ihm beschert hatte, glaubte er nicht. Spätestens, wenn die Realität ihn mal wieder überrollte, würde es ihm wieder schlecht gehen. Und irgendwann würde sie das. Er blieb ja nicht so klein und naiv, wie er im Moment war. Irgendwann würde sein Aufseher ihn nicht mehr so einfach auf andere Gedanken bringen können.   
Seufzend schloss er die Augen und dachte an Alice und die anderen Figuren aus dem Buch. So schlief er langsam ein.   
Am Morgen las er noch den Rest des Buches, bevor er sich für den Tag fertig machte und dann an den Tisch ging, um zu Essen. Dort lagen Blätter. Fragebogen, stand oben drauf. 100 Fragen waren es. Fragen zu den Büchern, die Harry bekommen hatte.   
Er überlegte für einen Moment, ob er das machen musste und wollte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er eh nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Deshalb beschloss er, es zu versuchen. Da die Fragen querbeet durch alle Bücher gingen, musste er sie zuerst lesen. Also drehte er die Blätter erst mal um, so dass er nicht aus Versehen die Fragen lesen konnte und nahm sich das nächste Buch. Pipi Langstrumpf. Er kannte es, aber… nun ja, was sollte er sonst machen? Und es war eine Weile her, seit sie es im Unterricht mal gelesen hatten. Und damals auch nicht ganz, sondern nur ein paar Kapitel.   
Begeistert las er es und träumte von der Villa Kunterbunt und von dem starken Mädchen, was ihn vielleicht auch retten konnte.   
Und so ging es die ganze Woche, den ganzen restlichen Monat. Severus sah er erst am 31. August wieder. Dafür legte er sogar sein Buch weg.   
“Na, wieder gefangen?”  
“Ja, Sir. Es… tut mir leid.”  
“Mir doch egal, wie du dich hier benimmst. Halt still.” Er verschaffte sich wieder Zugang zu Harrys Gedanken, überprüfte diese und ließ ihn dann in Ruhe. Stattdessen sah er sich den Kalender an. “Trotz einiger Zwischenfälle hast du den Monat gut durchgehalten. Ich denke, das verdient eine Belohnung.” Er zog seinen Zauberstab. “Hier. Wie ich sagte: Benimmst du dich, gibt es ein Geschenk.”   
Auf Harrys Bett erschien eine Schlange. Geringelt, in den Farben Dunkelgrün und Silber. Es war ein Plüschtier, zwei Mal so lang wie Harry groß war und so dick, dass er sie gut in die Arme schließen konnte, was er auch sofort versuchte. “Vielen Dank, Mister Snape”, sagte er strahlend. Glücklich schmiegte er sich gegen das Tier.   
Der Mann brummte leise etwas und sah auf die umgedrehten Blätter. “Hast du keine Lust oder sind dir die Fragen zu schwer?”  
“Ich will erst alle Bücher lesen und dann versuchen, die Fragen hintereinander weg zu beantworten, wenn es okay ist, Sir.” Unsicher sah er den Mann an.   
“Meinetwegen. Aber das ist schwerer.”  
“Nun ja”, murmelte Harry und blickte auf den Boden. “Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann kann ich die Antworten immer noch aus den Büchern heraus suchen. Ich hab nicht so viel zu tun.”  
Snape schnaufte leise. “Hauptsache du beschäftigst dich und ich habe meine Ruhe.”  
“Bestimmt, Sir. Ich bin ganz leise.”   
Harry sah ihm zu, wie er den Kalender auf September umblätterte. Dann fühlte er sich von dem Mann gemustert. “Steh mal auf”, befahl er und Harry sprang vom Bett. “Zieh das Oberteil aus.” Eilig tat er es. “Mein Gott, bist du dürr. Da sieht man ja jede Rippe. Passt dir das Essen nicht?”  
“Doch, Mister Snape”, versicherte er eilig. “Es ist viel besser als bei Petunia und viel mehr. Und ich esse immer auf. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich nicht zunehme. Es schmeckt wirklich toll und so viel hatte ich noch nie”, versicherte er hektisch.   
Ein Brummen war die Folge. “Naja, wir werden sehen. Im Moment siehst du aus, als würdest du bei mir hungern.”  
“Nein, Sir. Sicher nicht. Seit…” Er senkte den Kopf.   
“Seit du aus dem Keller raus bist, wolltest du sagen.”  
“Ja, Sir”, nuschelte er und fühlte, wie der Mann den Zauberstab unter sein Kinn schob und es hoch hob.   
“Dann sorge um deinetwillen dafür, dass du dort nie wieder hin kommst.”  
Harry nickte hastig und zog sich wieder an auf einen Wink des Mannes hin. Er sah zu, wie Snape das Glas antippte und mit 30 neuen Bohnen für den September füllte plus die eine, die für heute noch drin war. Außerdem erschien auf dem Tisch eine Feder und ein Tintenfass.  
“Lerne, damit zu schreiben. Magier halten nicht viel von Stiften und Füllern. Das dort ist viel eleganter und wenn du sauber und ordentlich schreibst, kannst du mit einer Feder eine tolle Handschrift entwickeln.”  
Unsicher ging er zum Tisch. Er senkte den Kopf. “Mister Snape”, sagte er stockend und nahm den dünnen Block. “Mein… Block ist fast leer.” Er zog leicht den Körper zusammen, aus Angst, angeschrien zu werden oder Schlimmeres.   
Aber das geschah nicht. Stattdessen erschienen drei neue Blöcke auf dem Tisch. Einer mit Linien zum Schreiben, einer mit Kästchen zum Rechnen und ein weißer zum Zeichnen. “Noch irgendwelche Wünsche, Mister Potter?”  
“Ja, Sir”, sagte er leise und blickte auf seine Schuhspitzen. “Aber keine, die ich im Moment aussprechen sollte.”  
“Dann tu es besser auch nicht, wenn du es jetzt schon weißt”, zischte der Mann drohend und verschwand.   
Harry blickte auf die Luke. Sicher konnte er Severus Snape nicht bitten, hier mal raus zu dürfen. Und noch weniger darum, ihm öfter Gesellschaft zu leisten, weil er sich nach wie vor ständig so allein fühlte. Er seufzte leise, legte seine neuen Blöcke in die Schublade des Tisches und las dann weiter sein Buch.


End file.
